


Good Girl

by ThisIsntCreativeAtAll



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Burning alive, F/M, Fellby - Freeform, Forced Prostitution, Like, Ok guys this is dark, Smut, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, anal rape, i don't know why i wrote it?, i fucking warned you ok, if you came here for good feelings, it's not worth it, like it isn't even my kink?, sandwiched in a lot of HORRIBLE, soul play, soul torture, this is reeeaaally dark, well ok there's a little bit of fluff, you honestly shouldn't read it, you've come to the exactly wrong place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsntCreativeAtAll/pseuds/ThisIsntCreativeAtAll
Summary: Standing on the edge of a waterfall, you contemplate your life and what brought you to this point. You had always been told that obeying and doing what you were told meant things would go well for you.However, being titled the good girl, you were sure of one thing; that was a lie.





	1. Grillby the Master

If you laughed into the abyss, would it laugh back?

The question echoed in your mind as you stood at the lip of the waterfall. You listened to the heavy crashing and sliding of rock on rock splashing in the water, pushed by the rushing currents and slipping by easily on either side of you. It was pure chance that they hadn't crashed into you yet and sent you toppling into the abyss. You didn't want to call it luck because it couldn't be if that was exactly what you were aiming for. It was your plan, to be thrown over the edge and fall into the black. To end yourself.

You recalled the first time you had tried something like this. You crawled up Mount Ebott and found the pit you had heard so much about. The pit that no one ever returned from. That must mean they died when they fell. It sounded so foolproof. You stood on the edge of the pit for only a few minutes before you threw yourself into the black. When you landed in a pile of flowers, you barely had time to berate yourself before you were stolen away. When you had woken, you were given a harsh introduction into your life.

This world, they called it the Underground, evidently had a thriving business centered around humans. Both their bodies and souls were for sale. They said you were a lucky one, it wasn't your soul they wanted. When Grillby purchased you, he wanted the prior.

You looked down at your body and it made you feel sick to your stomach. You were looking at a good for sale. You looked over your completely unmarred skin. Out of all the girls under Grillby's care (you shuddered at the phrasing, but that was what you were trained to say), you were the only one to make it through so far unmarked by his flames, aside from his brand. You felt the unnaturally smooth, pink scar in the shape of a flame on your ribs, just under your breast. As though you could ever forget who you belonged to.

The rest of the girls hated you. At first, you had all stuck together, finding solace in the company you all brought each other. Grillby didn't care, since all of you together still couldn't overpower him. Then you turned out to be very good at your "job", and you made the rest of them look bad in comparison. You had soon grown quite the clientele, and you wound up with so many requests some days that there was an inevitable overflow. That pushed some of your regulars onto other girls, and when they didn't add up to your skills they would be punished. Their melted flesh was on your hands. Their screams and cries each night were all your fault.

You gave a shout of fear as a rock brushed against your leg, pushing you ever so slightly forward. You threw yourself back and fell on your ass, splashing into the water. Your heart hammered in your chest and you panted with fear. You didn't know why the idea of falling was suddenly so terrifying, must be some instinctual act of self-preservation, but what was there to preserve? You were a shell of a person. You were almost surprised that your fall onto the rocks hadn't shattered you.

You had been planning this for months. Your little clean-freak client was on your roster. You had insisted from Grillby that you go wash yourself up for him, not wanting to send him into a tizzy. That was why he requested you, he had deemed you the cleanest. You convinced Grillby you were fine to go alone; after all, you were the good girl. You had Grillby's almost complete trust at this point. You were his little pet, you never talked back or fought or gave him any trouble whatsoever. He would never even consider that you would do something like this.

You took deep, calming breaths and brought yourself back to your feet. You felt a bruise forming on your ass and a few scrapes over your flesh. You would be in for it if you returned with those. But you weren't planning on returning anywhere.

Good girl, you thought to yourself. Good girl. That's what everyone always called you. At this point, you didn't remember your real name. You'd been here so long as one of Grillby's girls, and you had been called so many names but never allowed to say your own that it had left your mind entirely. Another way of making you his, you supposed. This was your identity now. Grillby's good girl.

Your toe slipped over the edge, just to see how it felt. The rush of exhilaration you felt was unmatched by anything you'd felt in so long. You'd stopped feeling intense emotions the moment you had thrown yourself into the mountain. It was a good thing too because it helped you be the good girl you were. If you let your emotions overwhelm you, there was no way you could stand for the things your clients would do or say to you. They could never hurt you badly enough to mark you, though. You were Grillby's only perfect specimen, and he wanted to keep you that way. But that didn't stop them from toeing that delicate line, much like you were toeing this one.

You remembered the first time you had been seriously hurt by one of your clients. They hadn't been mad at you, but rather at life itself. They had come in practically fuming at the ears, ranting about inferiors not listening to them. You made absolutely sure to be extra attentive and followed every single instruction to the T. They pushed your face into the pillow and skipped all of the foreplay as they pushed themselves into you posthaste. You suppressed your grunt of discomfort, knowing your body would fix itself quickly. They continued ranting about everything and you made yourself merely an object for them to take out their frustrations on. Your walls gave the familiar dull aching from your body not being prepared. You took the hint when they gripped your hips and started twisting you over to move and lay on your back.

"Look at me," they hissed, "you insignificant cunt. Think you're fuckin' better than me..." You looked up at their face as they pushed themselves back into you. It was easier this time, at least. You filled your lungs as they wrapped their hands around your neck. Light choking wasn't something you were unfamiliar with, so you thought nothing of it until their grip grew tighter. It was uncomfortable, but you were sure if they didn't do it too long it would be fine. Then it grew tighter. And tighter. And tighter still. Your heart raced in your chest. You could feel the pressure building as blood pooled in your face. Your lungs burned for release. You didn't fight, you knew the consequences of that too well. All you could do was stare into their face as it blurred over with splotches of black and purple. Your vision started to fade entirely.

You were going to die, but you couldn't find it in you to care.

You felt them finish inside you, and then a moment later you were freed. The sheer power behind your forced exhale and the following gasp for oxygen you so desperately needed made you cough. The air ripped through your throat furiously as you lurched forward. You coughed so hard between ragged gasps that you felt the muscles in your abdomen spasm. They redressed and left your room quickly, still muttering to themselves.

It was common practice for Grillby to check on the rooms after each client before they left the building in case extra charges were due to him for things like extra cleaning or bodily harm brought to his girls.

When Grillby found you, you could almost convince yourself he truly cared for something other than gold. He came up to you and delicately took your jaw between warm fingers, tipping your head up to get a better look at your neck. Blood vessels were burst in your face as well. His fingers brushed over your skin so lightly, it was what you believed the caress of a true lover might feel like. Your face remained carefully neutral, and only the tears brought on by your coughing fell down your cheeks. You had learned how to keep your emotions shoved down, and it was a good thing because you were sure you'd be in hysterics at that point. Grillby didn't have much care for a girl in hysterics.

The dust of that client was poured into the very abyss you stood before. This was the place for those who held no value.

Like you.

Well, that wasn't quite right. You had monetary value, a lot of it actually. You were Grillby's most valuable asset, and he affirmed that into your ear every night he decided to take you for himself.

You shuddered, your body feeling unnaturally warm in the cool air that surrounded you. You gripped your wrists, feeling the worn leather cuffs. They were carefully fitted so they were nearly impossible to slip off unless Grillby used his magic on them. There was a cuff on each of your wrists and ankles, and then a collar of the same material around your neck. Each of them had a small, thick metal hoop meant for straps and leashes. Not all of your clients used them, but they were still used more than you'd like. Grillby was one who loved to use them to skillfully control each action you did and didn't take.

Your first time with him had been your first experience with a monster at all. Only a week after falling and being taken away by a group of what you now knew were traders, you were purchased by Grillby and brought to his establishment. The next night you were brought back to a vacant room. You expected him to be rougher, to jerk you around and hurt you until you screamed for mercy. That's what the other girls had made their nights with him out to be like. They had also fought him, though.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked you after he shut the door behind you, locking it up. His voice was like the crackling of a campfire, deep and gritty and slightly distorted but it was a nice voice all the same. You looked back at him with wide eyes. Your body was hot with fear and anxiety, but you kept your composure. This would all be over soon enough. It was just one night.

"You." You did your best not to let it sound like a question, but honestly, you were still a bit confused. You watched as the bottom of his face split into a white-hot crescent. You found something about his smile hauntingly beautiful.

Next you knew, his mouth was on yours. You were frightened, thinking that his flames would burn you. You could feel the temperature against your skin and by all means, it could boil water, but somehow it didn't hurt you. It wouldn't hurt you unless he wanted it to, and thankfully you had never made him want to. You hadn't expected the feel of him either, the soft and smooth feeling when your skin met wherever his flames became solid. His lips were malleable against your own as you tentatively returned his kiss. It wasn't like you had another option.

You weren't afraid of being burned per se, you were more afraid of being forced to feel anything at all. It made it easier for you when you were able to just shut down and cease to exist for a little while in your own mind. You could almost convince yourself that the things that were happening weren't actually happening to you.

His lips easily coaxed your mouth open as his hands ran up and down your sides. Something slipped into your mouth, the shape similar to a tongue but it felt much longer and was much more powerful as it easily dominated your own. He explored you fully, taking his time and lingering as you did your best to reciprocate, shutting your eyes. You were almost enjoying the kiss, considering it as one of your best if you didn't think about the circumstances.

You didn't know what to think as he pulled away from you and took a step back. Your face felt extremely warm from his flames and your own body's reaction to what was happening to you. Though you could barely see his eyes through his rectangular glasses, you knew he was watching your body eagerly. He took another step back and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. You stood awkwardly, waiting for him to tell you what to do.

"... Disrobe."

You stared at him for a moment. Was he serious? Of course he was serious, this is what he had bought you for. Your body. You hadn't expected anything less. Somehow, you still had it in you to be surprised though.

You watched as his flames flickered with impatience and you took the hint, grabbing your tank top and yanking it up.

"... Slower."

You hesitated and lowered it back down to your belly button. Lifting the shirt had wafted your stench up to your nose. You hadn't showered or even changed your clothes since your fall over a week ago. You were a bit relieved to finally be getting out of the clothes, you just wished it had been under different circumstances.

You slowly slipped the shirt up over your skin, letting yourself watch Grillby. You knew his eyes were following your every movement, taking in the sight of your newly bare skin. You slipped the shirt up and over your head, clutching it in your hands for a second before just letting it drop to the floor. Grillby's flames flickered pleasantly. You went for your bra next, slipping your hands up your back and grabbing the clasp. You let your hands linger there for a moment, making him wait. Your skin went balmy and you felt a distinct wetness developing between your legs.

Despite everything, you felt yourself get excited, knowing you had his full attention. Like, for the moment at least, you had the power. The clasp released and your fingers went to the straps of your bra. Slowly, you lifted it off your chest and the straps fell free of your arms. You held it for a second by a single strap and then dropped it to the floor, still watching his face. His eyes flickered downward to take in the sight of your bare chest. Without looking, you knew your nipples were already erect. He hummed in approval.

Next, you took the button of your torn and filthy jeans in your fingers and undid it. He studied your fingers carefully as they went to the zipper and slid it down. You felt your own breathing get a bit heavier. You didn't want him to see how damp your underwear had become. You were ashamed of it. Your fingers paused on your waistband. It wasn't like you wanted this, you knew that, but your body was disobedient and didn't know it was being forced into these actions, or... were you? It wasn't like you had said no at any point. Then again, it wasn't like saying that would have any effect.

You saw his flames flicker again and you startled, sliding your jeans from your hips and down your legs, slowly so as not to rush like you had with your shirt. You stepped out of your jeans and kicked them to the side, then stood before Grillby in just your panties. You watched as his eyes landed on the dark, lace fabric and he made a sound of approval at how wet they were. You curled your fingers around those as well and slipped out of them finally, letting them join your jeans. You were completely bare before him.

"... Touch yourself."

He wanted a show.

Begrudging butterflies erupted in your stomach. You bit down on your lip as one of your hands slipped down your belly as you looked away from him and shut your eyes. You didn't know if you could do it if you didn't pretend you were alone. This was humiliating, but somehow you only felt yourself grow more excited. You felt truly disgusting, the way your body reacted to being told what to do.

"... Look at me."

Your head snapped back to face him. You weren't ready to disobey him yet. You knew if you just listened and did as you were told you should make it out of this unscathed. You looked back at his face and noticed his eyes fixated on your hand. You heard your heartbeat in your ears as your fingers spread your lips apart to reach the sensitive nub, starting to work gentle circles around it. You choked back a delighted noise as your body got what it wanted, the sensations running throughout your body. It felt so good, and for a minute you let yourself forget that you weren't doing this of your own volition.

You felt your knees growing weak beneath you as your fingers worked against your clit. You didn't know how long you would be able to remain standing. You weren't sure if he actually wanted you to cum or if he just wanted to see your free will broken as you did everything he asked you to. You gave a soft gasp as your fingers ran over yourself just right to send a wave of pleasure over you. Grillby perked up at the sound and watched you ever closer before his smile returned.

"... On the bed." He ordered and you stopped, shaking as you went to the bed and sat. Grillby sighed and continued staring at you as his flames grew. You were alone in this one, you just had to guess what he wanted. You hesitated a moment before sitting with your back against the headboard. You spread your legs before him, exposing yourself to him as your fingers returned to their ministrations against your clit. Grillby's flames settled a bit. Still, you felt your heart racing with a mixture of anxiety, fear, and the overwhelming pleasure from the mixture of your fingers and your horrible attraction to his demands.

You tried so hard to forgot about the blazing demon watching your every move. From the new angle you had, with your knees trembling, you were able to push your fingers deep into your core as well. You curled them up as you reached into your wet and trembling center and you gave stuttering gasps of desire. It was impossible to forget that he was there with each sound of approval he made in chorus with your own. He made you feel like you were a television show, or his own personal porn theater. Your stomach churned with a mixture of disgust and elation with each sound he made. They turned you on even more than you already were and you felt your clit twitch against your palm. It helped bring you to the crest of your climax. You were so close, you felt it pooling with warmth in the base of your hips. You gave a helpless squeak, squeezing your eyes shut tight and grinding your teeth together. You felt your muscles tense up in preparation as you pressed your fingers against your clit, focusing solely on that stimulation. You were so close you felt it in your skull.

"... Stop."

The word brought all of your ministrations to a halt. Your fingers froze in place, and you felt yourself twitching under your fingers that were damp with your own juices. You should have known this was how that was going to end. Why would he let you cum? You didn't deserve to, your orgasms didn't matter here. You felt yourself wane away from the climax you had built up, as though you had never even created the peak in the first place. Instead, the climax you had been so hopeful for was replaced with disappointment.

Grillby was thoroughly pleased with your immediate obedience and pushed himself away from the wall, walking towards you. You gripped the bedsheets and pressed your lips together anxiously. He leaned down a moment, his hands disappearing underneath the bed and when they reappeared, he held ropes. You blinked, your fingers going to the metal hoops attached to your binds. He smirked.

"... Thoughts?"

Your eyebrows pursed together. Was he actually asking you what you thought? You highly doubted it, your opinions didn't matter here. Was this a test? Were you actually supposed to answer? Were you allowed to say no?

Did you even have any thoughts? Did you even care anymore?

Silence wound up being the correct answer. He looked pleased with you as he tied the ropes to each of your metal hoops, holding them tight. He tugged you a bit closer to himself at his standing position beside your bed. You followed the lead, flinching a bit as the movement of your thighs brushed your still sensitive clit gently. You felt wetness drip down from your core and down your thighs. Your toes curled up, you wanted to badly to finish yourself. You perched yourself on your knees in front of Grillby, looking up at his face as you awaited his wishes. That pleased him.

"Undress me."

You pressed your lips together and nodded, your fingers going to the button of his trousers. You flinched when you saw his flames flare, turning from purple to blue. You trembled as you jerked your hands off of him, looking up at him in fright to figure out what you had done wrong.

" _Last._ " He hissed, tugging your collar upward, pulling you up so you were sitting up on your knees rather than sitting. You took a few deep, calming breaths and nodded again, going for his suit jacket. He was always such a nicely dressed man, you had noticed. Immaculate even. That had been the first impression you got from him when you were first brought here from the Ruins. Immaculate, collected, and so very terrifying. You carefully removed the jacket from his shoulders and slipped them from his arms. You held the jacket in your hands anxiously as you searched for somewhere to place the perfectly pressed article. Grillby took it from you and hung it off the back of a chair a few feet from the two of you.

When he faced you once more you went to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them quickly. Once you got down to the third he stopped you, holding your wrist. The warmth sent a confusing wave of emotions over you. You knew, rationally, that this man had no care for you whatsoever. Besides, of course, the money you would be making for him after he broke you in. However, the heat he brought you shot straight to your soul and then pooled in your already soaked core. The mixture of your arousal and the touches made it feel almost as though you desired him as well.

You got the hint as he slowly released your wrist. You undid the buttons slower, taking your time until you went for the last few. His shirt was still tucked into his waistband. You untucked it gently, then went for the newly freed buttons. When you finished the last one, it had placed your hands directly over his crotch. There, your knuckles brushed against a very defined, large bulge. Your heart picked up its pace with a mixture of fear and wanting. You knew you didn't want him, you didn't want him to touch you and you didn't want to touch him, but your body craved something that would fill it. You felt empty, and your quivering little body wanted it's desired release. You did your best to keep from shaking too noticeably so you reached back up and removed his shirt from his arms, then watched him warily as you folded it up and tossed it onto the chair to join his jacket. He didn't flare, or do anything to indicate he was upset.

You took that calm moment to take in the sight of his body. He had a slender build, and through the calm wall of flames that surrounded him like an aura you could see the lean muscles making up a flat sixpack. You seemed human almost, and exactly your type of human too. It only frustrated you more.

You blinked, snapping yourself out of your headspace, and hurriedly went back to the button of his trousers before he could get upset with you again. You felt his eyes on you, burning holes into the top of your skull as you undid the button, slipping your fingers into the waistband and pulling it down. Your breath hitched in your throat as a blazing shaft emerged and slapped up against his belly. You didn't stop, you couldn't. You pushed his pants down as far as you could reach, holding back a fearful yelp as, when you reached down, your cheek pressed against the flames of his cock. He gave the softest of grunts as the touch, then stepped out of his trousers and kicked them away. He was left standing bare in front of you, but even completely naked he was still so incredibly intimidating and powerful and terrifying.

You sat back up and met his eyes once more. He gripped the ropes to your wrists and pulled them up, tying them together and then brushing your fingers against his engorged member. You took the hint and wrapped both of your palms around it. Both your hands side-by-side still didn't cover the entirety of his shaft, and you were both impressed and intimidated by the size. The warmth filled your hands and you knew that at any given moment it could go from pleasant to melting the skin from your bones. You just had to obey, do whatever he said, and you would be fine.

Slowly, you moved your hands up and down his length once, giving it a gentle massaging squeeze. You were surprised with how fleshy and soft it felt as your hands glided over it effortlessly. Bright red precum leaked from the tip and dribbled down, a droplet landing on your arm. Your breath shuddered in your throat as you wondered what it might taste like.

No, you were supposed to use your hands. You continued to pump your hands over him, pressing your thumb underneath the head of his shaft and feeling him jolt at the sensitivity. You felt wetness drip down your thighs in arousal at his reactions to your touch. He reached down and took your chin between his fingers, tipping your head up to meet his eyes. He held your gaze as you adjusted your grip a bit, moving a little faster. His eyes bore into your very soul and his flames flickered with desire, and you felt yourself quivering as well. No, you shouldn't feel like this. You didn't want to.

Finally, Grillby took the binds to your wrists and stopped you, pulling your hands off of him. With the hand still on your chin, he pressed his thumbs between your lips and you gave it a hesitant suckle. The rumble from his chest was reminiscent of a purr as he smirked down at you. He played with your ropes in his fingers thoughtfully, then used the one attached to your collar to pull you closer to his hips.

Taking the hint, you gripped the base of his shaft in your hand once more. He let go of your chin and let you position the tip of his shaft level with your lips. Your eyes dropped and landed on the red precum that had leaked down from his tip and trailed down his length.

Curiously, you pressed the width of your tongue where the droplets had landed at the base and then made your way up to the tip where your lips closed around his head and you gave another delicate suckle. You had expected him to have a bit more of a taste, but it was more a muted aftertaste of smoke. You heard his breathing stutter and his grip on your collar tightened.

You felt your clit throb again as Grillby let out a luxurious groan. The dampness between your thighs begged for your touch, and your hand twitched where it held Grillby in place. You wanted you help yourself so badly as you took as his length in your mouth, swirling your tongue underneath the head. You glanced up at Grillby, trying to read his face to see if you were doing a good job, and you found him staring down at you. His free hand went to your hair and he tangled his fingers into your locks, trying to have some semblance of control over your movements that he simply didn't use. Not yet, at least.

You felt almost proud of yourself, sucking on the tip of his member each time you pulled back and making him buck against your mouth. You resisted the smallest of smirks and took a deep breath through your nose before you took as much of him into your mouth as you physically could. You felt some of him slip into your throat. He grunted and doubled over a bit, gripping your hair tighter. Tears welled in your eyes with a mixture of pain and having a cock in your throat. You felt him twitching against your uvula and he breathed in quick gasps. He held your head in place, then started moving by himself.

Grillby shoved himself back into your throat and you choked. You felt your core squeeze as he pushed himself in and out of your mouth while you sat on your knees holding your jaw open as wide at you could.

Maybe you liked it. Maybe you wanted this, because it confirmed exactly how you felt about yourself. You were a worthless object placed on the earth for people to use until they no longer needed you. You had no real value. Grillby saw that and used you to his advantage, using the hollow husk of a person you were to bring himself pleasure. In doing so, he was validating you. And it turned you on in the worst of ways.

You felt him twitching in your mouth as he face-fucked you, picking up his pace and hitting the back of your throat until it was sore and painful. You heard him hissing and grunting as he built up his own climax. You trembled in place, trying not to jerk away from him but you were suffocating. You couldn't breathe, and you were growing weak. Finally, he shoved himself all the way down your esophagus and you were left desperately swallowing the cum that shot down your throat. Grillby breathed easier as he pulled his shaft out of your mouth, creating a vulgar _pop_. You watched as your own drool dripped off of his now flaccid member and he shoved you onto your back on the bed. You choked and sputtered in your place, breathing desperately and trying to keep his cum in your stomach rather than retching it all over his sheets. It hurt to swallow.

You clenched your fists tight as you tried to regain control of yourself. Grillby allowed you only a moment before he stood again, his erection back with a vengeance. You were floored with how quick his recovery time was, you weren't sure all of his cum had even reached your stomach yet. He took your ropes once more and used them to twist you around onto your belly, then he pressed his hands into your hips to coax your hips up into the air for him. You clenched your fists tight, digging your fingernails into your palms with fear. You were scared it would hurt, you'd never been with someone as large as he was. Your jaw was sore with how wide you'd had to open it.

When you felt him press against your entrance, you bit down on your lip as hard as you could without breaking skin. His heat did strange things to you as it radiated warmth against your swollen and sensitive clit, providing a tingling sensation that made you squirm. You knew well enough by then that his flames wouldn't hurt you, but the temperature confused your already frazzled nerves, wondering why they responded with pleasure and not pain. Your body shook with anticipation as you felt him slowly glide into you, letting you adjust to his size. You took a hissing breath through your teeth.

The heat sizzled inside you and you felt him douse from your juices, only to reignite again. Somehow, his flames didn't dissipate your moisture but instead it coaxed you to grow even more wet as he pulled out, only to push right back in again. His length massaged your throbbing walls on his whole way inside until you felt him hit your cervix. You made vulgar noises as he hit you right against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside your walls that never failed to drive you wild.

A surge of moisture coated him and you clenched ever so slightly, making him groan in response, his hot fingers digging into your hip bones. He pulled out once more, then in one swift motion he completely hilted himself in you. You gave a weak cry of desire as he rubbed you just right once more. Your fingers dug into the sheets beneath you, already nearly at your crest once more as he repeated the movements over and over again. He got a bit more rough with each one, stimulating your sensitive walls. You knew it was supposed to hurt you, not the flames but the size of him stretching you too far, but the way his heat massaged your aching muscles and forced them to relax so much they accepted him eagerly, throbbing around his length.

You felt the pleasure spread throughout your body, so far you could feel it in your toes. The aura of your impending orgasm overcame you as he sheathed himself over and over, his flames hitting your clit each time he filled you. You felt your walls constricting around him as you braced for your orgasm and he twitched inside you in response, his breathing uneven and ragged as he groaned with pleasure.

You gave wanton cries as he wrapped his arms around your hips and bent over you, flattening his belly and chest against your back. You felt your sweat sizzle and dissipate against him as his arms held your hips in place for him to slam inside you with reckless abandon, wanting to cum. You grew more excited as he did, knowing it was all going to be over soon. You were strangling on the sounds of your pleasure as they ripped from your throat. He kept hitting you in just the right spot at just the right angle, and finally you felt his fingers on your clit and he stimulated you just enough to push you over the edge.

The burst left you breathless and your cries fell silent as you constricted and convulsed around him with your much needed release. It was almost too much as you shuddered and gasped as he kept sheathing himself inside you, working you right through your orgasm as he worked on his own. You felt your body grow weak as you heard him give a gasp and he choked, sheathing himself fully and suddenly you were filled with warmth. You shuddered in disgust and exhaustion as he just lay there for a moment, bracing himself above you as the two of you caught your breath.

Finally, after he regained himself, he picked himself up off of you and pulled out. You felt the gooey warmth spill from your core and drip onto your skin as Grillby placed delicate kisses along your spine, his hands running up and down your sides in what you would assume to be soothing gestures.

"... Good girl."

You were brought back to yourself as a strong gust of wind blew you backward, away from your stance on the edge. You gasped and hugged yourself, feeling a chill run over your frail frame. The scrapes and cuts you now brandishes stung in the cooler air. You grimaced and shut your eyes, taking another deep breath as you went back to your place, feeling the rocks shifted underneath your weight. It might be over soon, you thought hopefully. This death would be better than the one you faced if Grillby got his hands back on you.

You could practically hear your own screams echoing around you and you cringed. Slowly, the screams morphed into the one you had heard a long time ago as you remembered Grillby's warnings.

In your first week as one of Grillby's girls, one of the others had fought off her client and wounded him. He took the opportunity to teach all of you a lesson in what would happen if any of you dared to defy him. You were all forced to watch as he placed her in cuffs attached to a cement wall in the basement. Her arms were stretched above her head, her ankles cuffed firmly on the floor. The cuffs bit into her skin, there was no way she could get free. She could barely even move, the way her body was stretched.

You and the others pressed yourselves against the farthest wall and huddled together in fear. Grillby threatened all of you with burns if any of you dared to look away from his demonstration. Grillby turned his gaze onto one of the girls he had the longest and he beckoned her over to him. She trembled and nodded, pulling herself away from the huddle and joining him. Her face was carefully neutral and she kept her eyes fixated on him. You all knew he didn't like talking too much, you hadn't expected him to elect a narrator though.

You watched with fascination as Grillby went to the girl chained against the wall, his hands hovering over her bare breasts. You wondered, for a moment, if he was just going to fondle her against her will for a little while. That was nothing new to any of you. However, after a moment a hesitant orange orb was drawn out and grew slowly in his hands. She grunted and cried, shaking in her braces as she tried to get free.

"Girls, this is what a human soul looks like." His elected announced in a soft monotone, her eyes straying to look at the vibrant orange as it took form into the shape of a heart. It grew to about the size of a basketball as Grillby held it in his hands. The way the light radiated off it almost looked like flames itself, comparable to Grillby's. You found yourself believing it was gorgeous, so strong and defiant as even her soul shuddered in his hands, trying to return to its home. "It's the very culmination of our being. Everything we are, everything we do, is contained here. Everything that happens to us, happens to our soul. Everything that happens to our soul... happens to us."

You watched as Grillby gently stroked the soul, his fingers dancing over it's surface and drawing vulgar sighs and moans of pleasure from the squirming girl in chains. Her knees shuddered beneath her. She would have lost her footing if she weren't held there against her will. Slowly, her wanton sounds changed to that of discomfort. You glanced from her to Grillby and noticed his hands going from purple to blue, his fingers digging into her soul roughly. The sounds of discomfort quickly turned into screams of agony as his hands scorched her soul. The orange light flickered in distress as she writhed in agony, letting out ear-piercing screams as she begged and pleaded for mercy--you didn't think Grillby was a merciful man. Her fingers and toes were the first to turn into burnt black crisps and they fell from her body as the edges of her soul did the same thing, breaking and crumbling in his hands.

It was confusing, because she herself was not of fire, only her soul was. The elected narrator watched the show while betraying no emotions whatsoever. You wondered how many times she had seen this happen before. And, by the looks of her skin, you could tell she was no stranger to punishment either.

The blue of Grillby's flames overtook the orange of the soul easily, the flames completely engulfing the delicate heart in its entirety. Her screams grew so loud and distressed, so guttural she grew hoarse. Soon, her screams were just air slipping out of her throat. The silence was almost worse as you watched her face contort with agony. You watched as her skin bubbled and blistered, then melted. Her flesh slipped off her body in slabs but somehow she still wasn't dead. Grillby's flames dissipated from her soul, leaving most of it black and scorched but there were still patches of orange shining through. Her body went limp against her chains, her whimpers weak and pathetic. You wanted to vomit as you watched full muscles slip off of the bones of her legs and arms, like a fully cooked chicken. Her breathing was ragged and strained.

"We do not die until he lets us." His narrator concluded softly, her voice far too calm for what you had all just witnessed.

The orange soul was engulfed once more and she screamed again. Loud and desperate and weak. This time, almost as quickly as it had started, the screams were gone. You watched as the now almost completely black soul cracked into pieces and then shattered, leaving charred embers on the floor as she went completely limp. A few men were beckoned into the room to tend to her body.

You never could get her screams out of your head. Your stomach roiled at the memories of meat slipping off bone. Grillby made the same display every once in awhile, and you were absolutely sure, if you were caught in this position, you would be made into a demonstration as well.


	2. Sans the Skeleton

You hugged your shoulders for a moment, goosebumps appearing over your flesh. You calmed yourself and took a deep breath.

It wasn't all bad, you recalled. You did have clients you dared to even call friends sometimes. Some clients you felt badly for, some you genuinely enjoyed their company up until the point that they would force themselves on you. In the end, you were always an object they had purchased.

You grimaced and brushed your fingers through your hair, getting it out of your face as you leaned over, peering down into the blackness. A whimper slipped from your lips weakly as you filled your lungs. You were going to do this. You were going to--you were going to end it all. It was finally going to be alright, your patience had finally paid off. You lifted a foot to take your final step forward...

Then you took a few steps back instead. You curled into a ball, falling on your knees in the water. You gripped your hair in your fists in desperate frustration. Somehow, a part of your was scrambling for some worth. You were trying to remember something good, something that made you want to live. Why you should keep going on, whatever reasons that might be.

With a heavy heart, you did recall a brief time in your life down here. A point in time where you had managed to trick yourself into believing you might be loved. A time where life had seemed worth it, you thought your patience had finally graced you with a reward. You were going to be okay, you might even be freed.

You found a new name on your roster one morning, which wasn't entirely unusual. What was unusual is that you had a full three hours booked with him. You felt a twist in your stomach; typically, a lot of time meant nothing very good for you.

After your morning clients came and went, you took the brief time you had free before the new client came in to get yourself ready. For new clients, you liked to look your best. You dressed in your nicest clothes and even did your hair and makeup. You wanted to make a good first impression, you had to else you'd get a bad review and Grillby wouldn't be pleased. When the time was finally close enough, you stepped downstairs and waited patiently for your new client to arrive.

As you waited, your hands clasped in front of you, you took stock of the customers currently eating and drinking in the restaurant section of the business. Your eyes fell on the large skeleton at the bar, drinking Grillby's mustard straight out of the bottle. You saw him there several times a week. You liked to watch him, finding him quite interesting. He wore a black jacket with red fur lining, his large fanged teeth were graced with one gold tooth he had replaced after he lost an original. You knew him only as the brother of the Great and Terrible Papyrus, second-in-command of the Royal Guard and legendary human hunter. He always wore a scowl and seemed generally miffed at the world. For a while you had only seen him once or twice a week but in the past few days you had seen him every night, drinking mustard and rum.

"Sans, she's ready." The sweet girl at the bar announced softly, looking between you and the skeleton. Your heart leapt when the skeleton's gaze turned on you and looked you over. Sans. Sans the skeleton, you should have known it was him. You took a deep breath and forced a smile, despite how scared you were. The brother of Papyrus couldn't be good news, and you were stuck with him for a full three hours. You shoved your emotions down quickly and made yourself feel nothing at all, putting on the persona you had created for clients like this. Sans finished his bottle of mustard and stood. You'd never gotten to taste Grillby's mustard before, and you weren't looking forward to tasting it secondhand.

You gave a soft smile and dipped your head in greeting as you offered your hand to him. As he took it, you noticed how awkward he seemed, suddenly not looking as intimidating. You lead him upstairs and then to the back where your room was. When you entered you released his hand and turned, flipping the sign on your door and then shutting it for privacy. You turned and took this time to read him, trying to find out what suited his fancy and why he had come to you. Here, alone with you, he read as extremely nervous, red gracing his cheekbones with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He avoided looking at you directly, preferring to stare at the floor or the walls.

It must be his first time doing something like this. They were always nervous, so you took the reigns. You stepped behind him, curling your fingers around the hem of his jacket. Getting closer, he smelled of snow and mustard and cigarettes. You gave his jacket a gentle tug off his shoulders and he pulled his hands from his pockets, letting his arms slip free of the sleeves. The jacket was heavier than you had anticipated, you grunted as the full weight was dropped onto your hands. You took it over to the hook by the door and hung it there, then slowly turned back to him once more. You smiled at him again while he looked you over as though sizing you up. You hoped he was just appreciating your skin-tight dress and the way it hugged your frame.

You took the hint and approached him, taking a few steps closer and you reached for his belt. Typically they loved when you did that, taking a little bit of control of the situation to help them ease into it. You didn't expect him to grunt and take hold of your wrist, pulling it off of him.

"don't." He muttered, scowling even deeper. You slowly pulled your arms from his grasp, surprised. You had misread him, evidently, which you weren't used to doing. Not that it never happened, of course, but it was still shocking. Perhaps, you considered, he wanted you to go first. To see what he was in for with you.

Your hands went to the straps of your dress and you eased them off your shoulders, taking a step away from him to give him an easier time to see you. When your shoulders were freed you took your dress at the hips and gently tugged, the stretchy fabric pulling down easily. Just as you were about to be exposed before him he snapped.

"wha--just--stop it! jeez, just gimme a minute... fuckin' stop it... stars, kid..."

You shrunk back and nodded, fixing your dress and straightening it out, putting your straps back over your shoulders. You took a few steps back and perched yourself on the edge of your bed as you looked him over curiously and studying him some more. His fanged teeth formed a bitter, abashed scowl as he stared at the ground. You noticed a red shadow beneath his eyes and you wondered what that could have meant. You tipped your head thoughtfully, you had always read him as strong and intimidating as he sat at the bar and gnashed into his burgers and sipped at his mustard. Now here he was, standing in the center of your room helplessly as he tried to figure out his next step.

He shifted once more, then finally spoke up as he kept his gaze fixated anywhere but you. "lay down." You obeyed, noting his sudden sense of authority as you crawled back onto the bed and laid down your back, folding your hands on your stomach and looking up at the ceiling. You hadn't taken him as such a vanilla sort of man. He snorted in frustration at you, "on your side." You glanced up at him curiously as you did just that, shifting onto your side. You heard him give a soft, uncomfortable grunt as he stepped over to the bed, climbing onto it behind you. You were baffled as you felt his arms encircle your waist and he pulled you up against his chest and tucked your head underneath his mandible. It took you a moment before it dawned on you exactly what he was doing.

He was cuddling with you.

He was paying top dollar to cuddle with you.

You were sure that eventually, he would grow a bit more handsy as he got more comfortable with you. No one would pay this much for three hours of cuddling. At least, you didn't think they would. Though, Sans being who he was with a brother being who he was, you were sure money was no real object for them. Still, there were plenty of cheaper girls for him to cuddle with. There was nothing truly special about you that warranted this.

Thinking about it more, you wondered exactly what it must be like for him at home or in his life that would make him so lonely, so desperate for someone just to wrap his arms around that he had purchased three hours of your time for it. You did things like this a lot, making up dramatic lives for your clients so that you might be able to sympathize with them. If you created reasons for them to be who they were, it made it easier for you to put up with your daily abuses.

You got comfortable in your position and nestled into the pillows as you let your thoughts wander, but after a few minutes like that, you heard a light snoring. He had fallen asleep.

This was definitely new. You were used to your clients coming in and having their way, and then falling asleep afterward and having to spend more money accidentally. They would get pissed, but that was none of your concern. This, however, seemed almost intentional. Did he misunderstand what sleeping with the girls meant? Did he know he was supposed to fuck you?

You figured he would wake up soon and then have his way. Maybe he just had a long day and needed a little nap beforehand. That was the only thing you could think of to rationalize it.

Then he slept for two and a half hours. You had fallen asleep at some point as well, having nothing better to do with your time. You only roused when you felt his arms twitching around you and pulling you closer to him. You blinked yourself awake and gave a soft yawn as he came back to the world slowly. Once fully awake he released your waist and shifted away from you, sitting up on the bed. You rolled over and sat up as well, looking over to him as he stood and went to grab his jacket.

Was he really not going to fuck you?

"You still have twenty-five minutes..." You reminded him meekly, almost feeling bad. He would still have to pay for the twenty-five minutes, and he would be paying for three hours of sleep.

Sans gave a heavy shrug and stepped out of your room, leaving you alone once more.

You spent the rest of the night thinking about him, making up his elaborate backstory that explained why he needed you in order to sleep.

Two days later he returned once more, requesting you for another three hours. When he arrived he did the same exact thing, you laid down and he joined you while both of you were fully clothed. He'd wrap his arms around your waist and pull you up against his chest and tuck you under his chin. He'd fall asleep for two and a half hours and then he left without another word. He repeated this every two or three days for weeks, and you started to look forward to having him. The naps for a nice break for you and, you had to admit, he was the nicest client you'd ever had. You hadn't expected anything about your time with him from a man like Sans.

Each time he came in to see you, you did notice he got a bit more comfortable. He was relaxing, and you even got his scowl to shift into a grin each time he'd see you waiting for him. He wasn't nearly as awkward whenever you would lead him back to your room. He would take his own jacket off and place it on the hook. He even once plucked you up by your waist before you even made it to the bed. He held you against himself and you heard him laugh for the first time as he eagerly carried you over to the bed and plopped down with you snug against him, curling into a ball with you as the core. He had been in a great mood that day, and you felt yourself warming up to him almost too much.

Unfortunately, you still didn't get to hear his real backstory. He didn't speak very much, speaking mostly in grunts or very short sentences. You had so many questions you hadn't dared ask him. You wondered why he would pay so much money just to sleep. You wondered about his squirming in his sleep once in awhile. You wondered about his brother and his life and if he had anyone at home who he loved. You wondered why he sometimes touched you and held you like he hadn't been touched in years, like he was starved of contact.

You would just have to wait until he wanted to talk to you, you guessed. So you did, you waited. You were patient through meeting after meeting with him holding you for two and a half hours and then leaving with only the simplest of goodbyes. Finally, he spoke to you.

"this isn't... ya don't hate doin' this, do ya? ... is this weird for ya? ... should i stop?"

You were surprised, wondering what brought on a question like that. You wondered why your opinion even mattered to him, but throughout your time with him, you did notice he seemed much more thoughtful than anyone you were accustomed to. You twisted in his arms a bit, trying to look him in the face. His grip loosened a bit to give you more room so you could turn around fully, putting the two of you chest-to-chest and your faces close together. You could smell the mustard and cigarettes on his breath. You looked up at him, a soft smile on your lips.

"Not at all, actually," you murmured softly, "frankly... I look forward to our time together." You admitted, your face flushing a bit. You saw his unconvinced grimace as he avoided your eyes, but he nodded. You didn't know what else to say to convince him that he was actually the best thing in your life. You were so painfully curious about him. "I mean it, I really enjoy when you come to see me, even though I know so little about you..." You hoped he'd take the hint and talk to you more.

"good... good..." he muttered, squeezing you a bit and running his hand gently over your back. He still didn't seem entirely convinced.

"You know..." you offered softly, trying another tactic, "just like what happens in this room, whatever is said in here... it all stays here, between me and you." You smiled up at him, trying to coax just a little bit more out of him. You waited patiently and watched as his expression shifted and he shut his eyes, holding you tighter as his hand stilled on your back. It was several minutes later, but he finally spoke again.

"i... i lost my kitten." You blinked but kept your expression carefully subdued. Was he really telling you that all of this, the hours of cuddling, was because he had lost his pet cat? You hadn't even been aware that the underground had pet cats in the first place. People didn't usually go seeking the company of whores when their pets would run away from home. This was certainly very far off from what your made up backstory had been for him.

"yer wonderin' why i only come here to sleep, right?" He asked, making sure he hadn't misinterpreted your statement and he hadn't just told you that for no reason. You gave a meek nod, chewing your lip. "ye... well, this, uh... this kid fell down, right? little while ago, i was on duty when she got out of the ruins... dunno how th' hell she made it all the way through there without bein' caught, but... but she did." He took a deep breath, his eyes distant as he recalled her, "this tiny little thing of a human, a child i guess. even wore the striped shirt. when she got out... i shoulda just killed 'er then and there."

You froze and looked up at him. You knew he would be a killer, everyone down here was, but hearing it from his mouth made you recoil. You were laying in the arms of a killer, and because he cuddled you every once in awhile you had let yourself forget.

"i shoulda... but i didn't. dunno why, couldn't tell ya. she was just so... so small and... an' delicate, y'know? so instead i spared 'er and brought 'er home with me. i saved 'er... she was just so pure, so _good_. i kept 'er away from all the bad in this place, she just... she wouldn't fight to save 'er life, literally."

You could only stare at him as he opened up to you. You even pondered the possibility that he was lying to you. The type of kindness he was speaking of wasn't something you even believed existed here. You also wondered what his definition of saved might be, if maybe they were all so horrible here that he had thought he was doing good by keeping a little girl locked up, chained in his bedroom. Maybe he was hurting her, thinking it was mercy, making her want to get away as soon as she could.

"so i kept 'er in my room. fed 'er, gave 'er water. made sure she was washed, and i'd sneak out when i could so she could experience the world a little bit, without fear of being captured and taken away. i had to keep 'er away from my bro, he would... she'd never make it past him. i did my best, i really did." He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, his arms trembling around you. "but she wanted more than that. she wanted to reach the surface again, even though it's basically impossible to do. she was just so... so damn determined to do it... i woke up one day and she was gone, snuck out somehow..." He held you a little closer, like you were going to run away too.

You wanted to know if he knew what had happened to her after she ran away, but it was pretty obvious to you that it wasn't anything good. Especially after hearing about her, a pure and innocent soul like that didn't go undefiled here very long. Either someone like Grillby got them and they were sold by the hour, or someone like Papyrus got them and they were turned into food, or someone like Alphys got them and they became experiments. None of them were good options.

"i used to sleep with her in my arms, like this. i never was good at sleepin' before, too many nightmares, but... but when i had 'er right here it was like everythin' would be okay for a little while. when she left i couldn't sleep no more... figured i could, uh, get as close as i could by comin' here. i don't come here for, y'know, the shit other guys do. i wouldn't, couldn't force ya to do that."

Those words made you squirm more than anything you'd ever experienced before. He wouldn't force you into anything, and somehow that made you want to.

Suddenly he smirked, "wouldn't force you to sleep with me. just sleep with me." A grin spread across his face at his wordplay and a chuckle rumbled from deep in his chest. It was a guttural and ragged noise that sounded much scarier than it should, but you liked it. He was amused. He was smiling. It made you smile in return.

"don' worry though, i won't jail ya or nothin'... y'know, if ya resisted _a rest_." He snickered at his own joke and a giggle slipped past your own lips. In that moment you realized it had been a very long time since you had actually laughed.

Hearing your laugh only made Sans grin wider, "ya like jokes, huh?" He asked you lightly. You shrugged in return.

"I suppose I do, I don't hear them very often anymore though." You allowed softly. A delighted grin on his terrifying face, Sans delivered you a few more one-liners until you couldn't breathe, your stomach sore. Once satisfied with your laughs, Sans fell asleep once more. You found it harder to fall asleep through your giggles each time you'd remember one of his jokes. After that day, he made it a point to tell you jokes at every visit until you were doubled over, nearly pissing yourself with laughter. Your naps would be interlaced with giggles, accidentally waking Sans at some points but he was never bothered by it.

You found yourself even more eagerly awaiting Sans' appointments, and you'd be disappointed each time he left you alone for more than a day or two. He also started to open up more, letting you in on his life and speckling in some puns into his stories.

Evidently, Papyrus really wasn't that bad of a person so long as you weren't human. He loved to have his massive ego stroked, and he enjoyed cooking and puzzles. You could tell that Sans adored his brother as he spoke about him, but even he made the small allowance that Papyrus was cocky and domineering and condescending and abrasive and rude. You had imagined him worse than that, thinking him to be cruel but according to Sans, it was more of a show than anything. Unless, of course, you were human. Which you decidedly were. Sans said it benefited you, though, because Papyrus liked to gift those he liked with lasagna and that was a fate worse than death.

You also learned a bit more about his kitten. Based on his description of her, you placed her to be around the age of ten. She was quiet and kind he'd said, having barely made it through the ruins before he found her wandering in the snow just outside the door. He tried to test her but found out quickly that she refused to fight him. She refused to fight anyone at all. He decided she would never be able to make it down here, she didn't stand a chance. She could barely even defend herself, she was just so weak. Knowing the dangers of being caught with a human without correct permissions, he still took her back to his home and hid her away.

You liked the detail he put in, saying he never once forced her to stay with him. She was never chained anywhere, never locked in his room. He did have a lock on it that he used, but he left her a key if she ever wanted to get out and she knew where it was. That was how she had slipped out. She never did anything she didn't want to, he made absolutely sure of it. He adored the kid, talking about her much in the same way he spoke about his brother. You didn't know beings in this world were capable of the amount of love he so clearly had to give.

He woke up with the key in his door. He went looking for her, hoping he could convince her to come back. Instead, he ran into Undyne who immediately bragged about the delicious human soul she'd caught earlier that morning.

"Sans," you murmured softly, watching as he held his head in his hands, distressed after recalling the fate of his kitten. At the sound of his name he only made a soft sound of acknowledgment. You sat up in the bed and turned to look at him. You rested your hands on his ribs gently. You needed to do something, anything to make him feel better. He didn't deserve to feel so awful. What happened to his kitten was her own fault. She passed up safety for freedom; freedom he had given her knowing what it could lead to, and he gave it to her anyway. "Will you let me... make you feel better?"

He peeked at you through his fingers. "What?"

You sighed heavily and hooked your fingers into the belt loops of his trousers pointedly. "Will you let me make you feel better?" You repeated. He could only stare at you dumbly.

It wasn't a no.

You gave his pants a gentle tug and he was wordless as he shifted his hips up to let you pull them down. You hadn't had the pleasure of having a skeleton as a client yet, and his lack of flesh created a bit of a predicament for you. So you guessed. You pressed your palms against the inner wings of his hips and trailed your fingers over them in circles. As soon as you did that, you saw a faint red glow cover his bones, a particularly opaque concentration developing right over his coccyx.

"w-wait, hold on. no, i can't... no, just, no." Sans shook his head and sat up, grabbing his pants and pulled them back up over his hips. You pulled your hands back, respecting his protests. Your face fell with disappointment--you had been really excited to finally see what he looked like. How his cock was shaped, what a magic cock felt like and tasted like. However, he wasn't about to allow you that pleasure. It was almost the same type of disappointment as when you were denied an orgasm. He took notice of how your face fell and a chuckle slipped out. "wow, yer really that ready to jump my _bones_?"

You gave a half-hearted laugh, still far too disappointed for any real merriment. Though that was a good one, you had to admit.

"i, uh... i got another idea, though. better one, if yer okay with it?" You looked up at him curiously, watching as he hoisted himself up from his position laying down on the bed. He got onto his knees and crawled in front of you. "trust me. lay down," he caught himself quickly, realizing he had made an order, "uh, please. if ya want to. don't hafta er anythin', we can always just sleep like usual." You giggled, his worry over making you do something you didn't want to was quite adorable. You laid down on your back, getting the pillows comfortable beneath you. "never done this to a human before so, uh, jus' let me know if ya don't like it, alright? won't be mad or upset er nothin'." You weren't sure what he was talking about until he positioned himself between your thighs and hooked your knees over his shoulders. He carefully hiked up your dress and fixed it so that his sight of your face wasn't blocked. You didn't bother wearing underwear here, so you were already bare and exposed for him.

" _Oh._ " You murmured. Looks like you were going to be the one made to feel better tonight.

"that a good oh, or...?"

"It's... very good." You admitted softly, feeling your blood rushing through you and heating your body. The warmth focused between your hips and you felt yourself grow wet at just the idea of him touching you this way. It rarely got this type of attention. Why would anyone waste their money trying to get you off when they really only wanted their own release?

"good." He got himself comfortable, winding up with his knees on the floor at the end of the bed and leaning over it, then pressed his mouth right up against your already wet and waiting cunt. Your hands immediately went to grasp at the bedsheets in anticipation. It was so exciting, after spending so much time just talking and getting to know him and sleeping beside him, becoming friends, he was finally touching you. That alone was almost enough to make you burst, however his tongue was a nice bonus. It slithered out from between his teeth, encircling your already throbbing clit. Your nerves exploded with pleasure, the sensation shooting right down to your toes, causing your back to arch up as you angled your hips to be more open to him.

It was amazing what you could feel when you weren't shutting yourself down to every touch you received. With clients you didn't let yourself lay back and enjoy it, you were far too busy putting up your subdued persona that they wanted. The little plaything they could do whatever they desired to, who didn't say too much or do something they weren't supposed to. You had everything carefully calculated down to a decimal. It was rare you ever had your own climax with a client, but you were a fantastic faker if that's what they wanted. You had trained yourself to stop feeling almost entirely. When you were touched, licked, kissed, penetrated, all of it was through a glass barrier you had created. However, as Sans pressed his tongue over your slit, flicking it over the delicate nub at it's peak, you felt the glass shatter into a million pieces.

You wanted to feel this. You wanted to feel every damn second of it.

The moan that erupted from deep in your stomach was all the encouragement he needed. His tongue delved deep inside you for a moment, curling up against the sensitivity in your walls and causing you to gasp and whimper as he pulled it out, returning his attention to your clit. He only gave it the briefest moments, straying away from it more often and teasing the flesh around it. The peripheral motions gave you a dull ache of wanting. You moved your hips, trying to force his tongue against the most sensitive part of you. You were selfish, wanting more and more of him; you wanted to cum, you wanted him to make you cum so hard you couldn't see straight. Your insistence caused him to chuckle and he held your hips tighter, keeping you completely still despite your whining protests.

He did wind up giving your twitching clit a bit more attention, causing you to conjure desperate cries of pleasure. You already felt it building up. You could feel it in your fingertips and toes, traveling to your center and gathering together. You felt your muscles tightening in anticipation of your end. You were close. Your gasps grew more and more insistent, a whine slipping through your lips. You tried to grind yourself against him but his hands held you in place, so you settled for pleading.

Sans worked your clit with fervor, listening to your pleas for release. Just a little more, a little bit more, a little longer. You arched your back and spread your legs a bit more, giving him everything you had. You took quick, short breaths and gripped the bedsheets as hard as you could, squeezing your eyes shut. Sans' tongue was practically vibrating as it flicked you over and over, the sensation nearly burning.

Your cry was borderline a sob as you released, your thighs trembling on either side of Sans' skull and your toes clenched. You had expected Sans to stop as you had very obviously finished, but instead he worked you through it. His ministrations had slowed, but only slightly. He returned his processes to the peripheral flesh and slid down, pushing his tongue into your core and licking up the wetness you had produced. He gave a heavy groan that made you clench around his magic, a shudder running up and down your spine. You couldn't help the quiet curses that slipped from your mouth, soft utterances as you lost yourself in his touches.

His tongue curled up against your sensitive inner walls, prodding against that one wonderful spot inside you that never failed to make you come undone. You gave a sharp cry as he pushed against it. He took in the taste of you, making sounds like it was the most delicious thing he had ever had. He brought his fingers to your mound, spreading your lips to give his thumb access to your clit. He worked harsh circles around it as his tongue fucked you, slipping in and out of you as ran the tip along the bundle of nerves.  

You felt it building up once more in your warmth. You tightened around his tongue, bracing yourself for another. You cursed some more, breathing sharply as wanton moans were drawn out of you. Your walls throbbed around his magic and your clit twitched underneath his fingers. Each motion brought you closer and closer to the edge. You brought your hands up to your head and gripped your hair--you needed something, anything to ground you. This one was building up to be much larger than the last and you needed to brace yourself.

You gave a soundless scream of unadulterated pleasure as you were finally pushed over. You body convulsed, curling you up. Your thighs closed around his head, pressing him right into your cunt and you clutched his parietal bones in your fingers as you cried out. The pleasure washed over you in waves, your muscles spasming with each one his tongue worked you through it harshly.

Again, you had expected him to be done with you but it simply wasn't the case. With a husky, "you can do better 'n that," he started working you once more. Your legs relaxed enough to give him room to remove his tongue from inside you and went back to your aching, overly sensitive clit. He brought his hand around and pressed his fingertips into your sopping core. As he lapped at the nub, he slipped a singular bony digit into you. You gave an aching groan at the insertion, but he wanted more for you than that. He inserted another soon after, curling his fingers up against the same wall he had focused his tongue on.

You were still riding high from the tail end of your orgasm, but already another was breaching. The sensations were bordering on painful as he stimulated it all at once, as hard and harshly as he could. Your muscles ached deliciously as they prepared you once more. You were practically screaming, crying out for him to give you more and more. You crested as he slipped a third metacarpal into your aching heat, digging them in deep so he was massaging that sweet bundle. That paired with the vibrations of his tongue directly on your clit made you a quivering mess in his hands, crying out his name as you burst. You saw stars, your body white hot in agonizing pleasure as he gently worked you through your final orgasm. You spasmed and panted, every muscle in your body slowly relaxing and letting you ease into the bed.

You couldn't feel your legs as Sans pulled away, gently running his hands over your soft and limp flesh. He placed sweet kisses along your inner thighs, his fingers kneading at the flesh of your hips and up to your knees before he removed them from his shoulders and set them down on the bed.

You were completely breathless and you still weren't entirely together as he climbed back onto the bed. Your eyes were shut as you let yourself just relax and feel. You wanted more of him, somehow. You wanted everything about him. You wanted his laugh, his touch, his thoughts. You wanted his ideas and desires and needs. You wanted him to have all of you as well. A new kind of warmth spread over you as his fingers ran over your skin.

"whoa... holy..."

Your mind shut down quickly, slamming the doors on the end of your memory. It was too much, too painful. You hated how such a wonderful memory was tarnished--you just couldn't. You couldn't do it. You had been so stupid to ever let it happen in the first place. You knew the rules, you followed them faithfully. You never broke the rules.

That was a lie. You broke them _once_. And it cost you _everything._

You clenched your hands into fists, feeling your nails press against the flesh of your palms. You had to remember. It might just give you that final push to finally step over the edge.

You let out a soft sigh.

The sensation of Sans holding your soul in his hands was the best experience of your life.

"blue... appropriate," Sans commented thoughtfully.

You were so filled with the overwhelming wanting and desire you had for him. You cared for him far more than was appropriate, you knew nothing between you two could ever come to fruition. It was a hopeless desire of a hopeless girl. You wanted so much more from him, you wanted him to have so much more of you. The warmth that had spread over you started to focus, however this time it went to the center of your chest. You let it do what came naturally--it pooled and tightened, and then it released, rising out of your body.

You heard Sans' breathing falter and you managed to open your eyes. Above you hovered a dark blue soul, humming quietly as it remained in place. That was when Sans had made his comment on the color, you weren't sure what he meant by it though.

"it's fer patience. the blue color, i mean," he explained to you lightly, hesitantly reaching out to touch the ethereal shape. "gotta be patient, in a place like this... y'sure weren't very patient a few minutes ago, though, eh?" He teased, grinning and leaning over to press a heated kiss to your lips. It nearly took your breath away. It was insistent and needy and wanting, pleading for you to reciprocate his feelings. You did, eagerly, cupping your hand against his skull as he nipped at your lip. Taking your bottom lips between his teeth, he pulled away, letting it slip out from his fangs slowly. His gaze returned to your soul, his fingers hovering around it and all you wanted was for him to just _touch it._ "shit... it's so beautiful... are you sure?" he asked you, looking almost frightened. You were scared too, you had seen what could happen when a soul was mistreated. You'd seen horrible, terrifying things happen to souls by Grillby's hands. But right then, with Sans, feeling everything you did for him, you were absolutely sure.

"Please," you begged softly, chewing your lip. He gave a hesitant nod, holding the blue shape in his hands and pulling it closer to himself.

"i... i haven't held a soul in ages... not, uh, gently at least." He admitted, "'s so pretty... i don't... i shouldn't..." He looked anxious and worried, holding it with a reverence you simply didn't deserve. His hands treated it like the most delicate and precious artifact in the world. Even the most simple grazing of his bones against the surface sent shivers over your body. He took notice. "you're so perfect."

You flushed, weakly sitting up in the bed and pressing yourself closer to him. Your hand pressed against his sternum, your fingers fanning out over his ribs. "Can... can I see...?" You looked up at him, a small glimmer of hope on your face.

"anything your perfect little soul desires," Sans grunted roughly.

"I want to see yours."

His hand went to press over yours. "you could do better," he muttered but he humored you anyway. He twined his fingers through yours, slowly drawing it away from his ribs and with it followed a snow white soul. It was a similar shape as yours, but inverted. You couldn't help but giggle as you took hold of it, slightly scared but also ridiculously excited.

"O-Oh, wow," you murmured, "Wow, Sans, it's... it's wonderful." You ran your fingers over the shape and noticed his bones take on a bright red hue. You grinned and continued, making him squirm. You managed to draw out a soft groan from him as well, before he reached over and placed his hand over your own. "I just want to make you feel good too." You insisted helplessly as your palm was flattened against his soul. He looked thoughtful a moment.

"we could... i mean, it's... we shouldn't." He talked himself out of it before he even told you what it was. You frowned and leaned in closer to him, your body shaking with excitement.

"Anything. Absolutely anything, it's yours." You insisted and he was taken aback by your sudden passion. You were pretty sure you knew what he was getting at, you'd heard of it from a few of the girls and one of them had been killed because she was caught with a Mark on her soul. You knew that, and you were still willing.

"i always wanted to... could never find the right person... it's... it's the most intimate thing a monster can do, and i... you gave me your soul, i can't..." he was muttering, his words rushed as he brought the two souls together slowly. You felt your blood pumping through your veins in excitement.

" _Anything_ ," you insisted once more, taking a deep breath. A confrontation, that's what it was called. The beginnings of the Bonding process, the most sacred Bond between two monsters. A monster and a human could do it too, evidently. For him, you were absolutely willing to Bond. Bonding was something that was protected by law--once you were completely Bonded, no other monster was allowed to touch you without your Bonded's permission.

"i wanna save you, i wanna get you out of here... stay with me... if we do this, he'll _have to_..."

You felt his soul's aura licking and intermingling with your own. he soft, quiet songs they had sung on their own grew louder and started to create the most beautiful harmony you had ever heard. You were intoxicated by the sound, and slowly your mind was overwhelmed by _him._

Sans. All you could think of was him, and his soul. A warm, wonderful sensation overtook your body and you shuddered and whimpered in anticipation. You saw the two of your souls begin to overlap, the song growing ever louder. The song was so beautiful, you couldn't get over it. It was like the notes were tailor-made for you and him. You saw him shaking as he brought them closer, and closer. Soon enough you'd be in the throes of a confrontation.

One more second. One more.

Then the door slammed open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you this is not a good story, to be fair.


	3. The Great and Terrible Papyrus

Your body shuddered and you collapsed onto your knees, feeling the rocks dig into your flesh. A small amount of red pooled around in the water, but the pain was nice compared to the burning constricting in your chest. The water rushed over your bare body, bringing you back to your current reality. However, no matter what you did, you could still feel his touch on your soul, and how nicely your souls resonated together, their beautiful harmony like the nicest lullaby. That was exactly how you had gotten caught. A soul's song was a very distinct sound, unmatched by anything else, and Grillby had trained himself to listen for it.

Grillby didn't have too many rules when it came to what clients could or couldn't do to his girls. For some, there were rules barring bodily harm. For others, nothing was allowed that would put them out of commission for more than a week. For all of them, there was absolutely no soul-play. It was strictly off-limits, as it would create far too many problems for him for the money to be worth it. Toying with a soul could severely impair a human if it was done incorrectly, or done with malicious intentions. You knew the rules, you just hadn't cared, and it had felt so good...

Immediately after being caught, you had been dragged out by your hair and Sans was forced out of the establishment. You were locked up down in the basement without food or water while Grillby hunted down Papyrus to discuss his brother's infractions. Together, they had come up with an adequate punishment for both you and Sans.

The next day, Sans was dragged back in by Papyrus. The taller skeleton assisted Grillby in chaining Sans up to the wall using the collar that had been placed on his. Papyrus was exactly as terrifying to behold as you had anticipated. What he was doing, to his own brother who had sworn by Papyrus' secret goodness, made him seem only more so. Sans was meek and obedient at his brother's hands, letting himself be chained up with absolutely no resistance. Papyrus stood by the door as Grillby handled you.

Grillby told you what you had done was very, very bad. You needed to be made good again, and you would be made a demonstration--but not for the other girls. You nodded, keeping yourself from showing exactly how scared you were. You were stripped down completely so that Sans was looking at you utterly naked. You noted that this was the first time he had actually seen you bare. You had really wished it had been under better circumstances. Grillby took your wrists and tied them together behind your back as you stared at Sans, and he stared right back.

He looked so entirely defeated. He was silent and complicit as Grillby jerked you down onto your knees in front of himself. You wanted him to fight for you, to say something, do something, destroy Grillby--you knew he had the power, he had told you of the immense magic he had at his disposal. You knew that, by all means, he _could_ save you.

You knew he wasn't going to.

You tore your eyes away from Sans and glanced up at Grillby's face, seeing the white-hot crescent of his smirk. You brought your mouth to his zipper, but instead he stepped away from you and motioned to Papyrus, who stepped over and took Grillby's place. Your heart leapt up into your throat. How did you even...? What were you supposed to do?

"LOOK AT ME, BROTHER." Papyrus' hand went to your hair and tangled up in it, gripping it tightly and cruelly as he jerked your head to make you face him. "DO YOU REALLY THINK THIS WHORE IS WORTH YOUR INSIGNIFICANT LIFE? IF I HADN'T TALKED HIM DOWN, GRILLBY WOULD HAVE HAD YOUR DUST IN A SECOND." His voice was loud and cruel, with a pompous and condescending edge to it. It made your stomach churn. He tugged on your hair some more, and you resisted a yelp of pain.

"boss, c'mon, ya can't..."

"YOU ALMOST _BONDED_ WITH A HUMAN. SHE IS NOTHING, WORTHLESS SCUM. SHE DOESN'T TRULY CARE FOR YOU, ONLY FOR THE FREEDOM THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN AFFORDED TO HER. I AM GOING TO SHOW YOU JUST HOW LITTLE SHE MEANS. JUST HOW DISGUSTING SHE IS. HUMAN," He directed back to you, practically ripping your hair from your scalp as he pushed you roughly toward his pelvis. With his free hand, he freed a dark crimson phallus made of iridescent magic. It was large and long, and you wondered if you would even be able to fit it in your mouth. "OPEN YOUR MOUTH."

You swallowed the dryness in your throat and obeyed, your eyes flickering over to Sans to see if he was truly watching what was happening. "LOOK AT ME, YOU FILTHY WHORE." He snarled and you quickly looked back, up at him. You opened your mouth for him and he angled himself, placing the tip between your lips. Carefully, you closed your mouth around it. The faster and better you worked, the faster this will all be over. Right?

You struggled to fit as much of him into your mouth as you could and slowly pulled back to suckle on the tip. A small amount of precum leaked out, telling you he was at least enjoying it despite the harsh anger on his face as he glared down at you. You pushed him back as far as you could into your throat and managed to hilt him completely after relaxing your throat and jaw. Your throat had already been destroyed beyond repair by Grillby's insistent fucking of it whenever he grew close, so it was easier to engulf Papyrus than anticipated.

You didn't think Papyrus had very much experience with being mouth-fucked, because only a minute in you felt him twitching. You heard him giving disdain-filled grunts, his fist holding your hair only tighter as he grew closer and closer. Eager for it to be over, you worked harder. You engulfed him once more, swallowed a few times, and pulled him out again only to repeat the process. He gave a strangled cry as he hit the back of your throat once more, and you swallowed with practiced ease as he finished and spilled inside you. He grunted and panted weakly, pulling himself out of your mouth with a gross _pop_ , and you watched your own drool drip from his member.

"SEE, BROTHER? SHE WILL TAKE WHATEVER SHE IS GIVEN, LIKE DISGUSTING WHORE SHE IS." He snarled, catching his breath quickly before standing up straight once more. He took your jaw between two hard, sharp fingers and looked you over with a look of absolute disgust on his face. He gave a heavy sigh of irritation. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE MAKING ME DO THIS, WORM. BUT A PUNISHMENT IS A PUNISHMENT, AND WITH YOUR ONE HP, AND HER VALUE TO GRILLBY..." He snorted, releasing your jaw and placing his hands on his hips. "BEND OVER, CRETIN."

You noted several tones in his voice, and none of them were even remotely good. You instinctively shrunk away from him, vaguely hearing weak protests from Sans. Your eyes flickered over to Grillby, wondering if he heard how dangerous Papyrus was. Wondering if he knew how much the guardsman hated humans. Surely he wasn't allowed to hurt you. Unless that was exactly what your punishment was.

You were snapped out of your worries by a swift backhand across your face. The power behind it cast you onto the ground with an incredible amount of force, and you could taste the blood of a broken lip in your mouth. Unable to use your hands to break your fall, what was left was your shoulder and chest to take the brunt against the unswept cement floor, allowing small rocks to dig into your scraped up flesh and make you bleed. You bit back a cry of pain as tears welled up in your eyes. The cruel skeleton snickered at the sight of you splayed across the floor.

"I WAS TOLD THAT YOU WERE GOOD AT BEING SILENT. EVEN WITH THAT, YOU KEPT QUIET. AN ADMIRABLE TRAIT FOR A WHORE, HOWEVER I WILL HAVE YOU CEASE SUCH BEHAVIORS." You shuddered in place, a mixture of the cold of the basement and the fear coursing through you. What did he mean, cease such behaviors? It wasn't like you were always silent, sometimes they wanted you to be vocal. Sometimes they wanted to know exactly what they were making you feel...

Oh.

"WHEN I HURT YOU, WHORE, I WANT TO KNOW IT. I WANT MY WORTHLESS WORM OF A BROTHER TO KNOW IT." Your stomach did flips and practically inverted itself. You steadied your breathing to settle it, otherwise his cum would be all over the floor. "I WANT TO HEAR YOUR CRIES. I WANT YOU TO BE A SQUABBLING MESS AT MY HANDS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

You clenched your fists tightly, digging your fingernails into your palms. You had to listen. You knew you would be hurt no matter what you did, but you knew the type of punishment you would be in for if you didn't listen. You had seen girls go for days, their souls in a low broil inside Grillby's flames, begging for death that he refused them. A night of agony was better than that.  Helplessly, hopelessly, you gave a weak nod.

Papyrus backhanded you again across the other cheek and you felt one of his claws slice across your cheek. Your head crashed against the hard cement, disorienting you momentarily. You were shocked into complete silence, unable to cry out where you couldn't properly process what had happened. He was truly allowed to beat you, and mark you, make you bleed for his own sick pleasure. That had never been allowed to happen to you before, and Grillby leaned against the wall and just watched you suffer. Papyrus reached down and gripped your hair roughly, pushing your face into the ground and scraping it a bit more as though his abuse hadn't been enough, then hoisted your body up for you to meet his face. You felt your hair slowly ripping from your scalp under your weight.

"WILL YOU SCREAM FOR ME, WHORE?"

Unwelcome tears dripped down your cheeks, genuine fear like a rock in your chest as you nodded your head, this time vocalizing a simpering "yes". He was truly allowed to do whatever he wanted to you, with Grillby's permission. You just had to listen, do whatever he asked of you, and perhaps you could leave the room without too many markings.

"YES, WHAT?" He demanded, expecting you to just know exactly what you were supposed to say. Your years of experience, and the small amount of knowledge you had gained about Papyrus from Sans, gave you a bit of insight into what he might want.

"Y-yes, I'll scream for you, Great and Terrible Papyrus." You managed, your voice strained. That seemed to have pleased him at least a small amount, but it still didn't lessen his force as he released your hair and you collapsed onto the ground once more, your knees taking the brunt. They exploded with pain and you gave a weak yelp in response, knowing that was exactly what he wanted. He harrumphed, pleased, then lifted his foot and flattened it against your back, pushing your chest into the floor.

"boss, please--" Sans tried to protest, his voice entirely too weak as he took a daring step forward.

"SILENCE, I'LL HEAR NOTHING FROM YOU, WORM. THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. MAKING ME FUCK A DISGUSTING HUMAN..." Papyrus snarled, crashing the heel of his foot into the back of your neck with just enough force to make you see stars before settling himself on his knees behind you. "THIS IS THE TYPE YOU WANTED TO BOND WITH? DISGRACE OUR FAMILY NAME WITH _HUMAN_ BLOOD? _WHORE'S_ BLOOD?" You inhaled sharply, squealing as he took hold of the bounds on your wrists and tugged you back so strong it threatened to rip your arms from your shoulders. Your entire body was dragged backward, letting the rough flooring scrape up your entire front side. Your posterior was forced upward, effectively presenting you entirely to Papyrus' sadistic whims. "THIS WHELP DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE MY COCK. DO YOU, CRETIN? DO YOU DESERVE IT?"

He tugged on your arms again, earning a swift wail from you as your muscles protested. Your voice was pitched far higher than you'd ever made it, risen by fear and pain. "No. I don't deserve the Great and Terrible Papyrus' cock." You whimpered out, squeezing your eyes shut as you felt something press against your folds, wet from unwarranted arousal. It ran along your slit a few times, and you weren't sure if it was a tease or a warning. Either way, you braced yourself to be filled.

"YOU LEARN QUICKLY," Papyrus remarked, a cruel tone to his mockery. "NOW, SLUT, DO YOU _WANT_ MY COCK?" He snarled as he pressed the thick bulb of his magic shaft against your entrance. You felt warmth growing there in anticipation and a helpless keen rose from your throat as tears slipped down your cheek. You were entirely uncomfortable; your back arched unnaturally to match the skeleton's lengthy stature, your cheek pressed into the ground and making you face Sans' hopeless posture, your upper chest drove into the ground as it tried to take on the brunt of your weight, though Papyrus' grip on your wrist binds and holding them backward put much of the pressure on the joints of your arms. Somehow, you still had it in you to be aroused by your abuses.

You felt your lip tremble, your chest swelling with emotions you always kept suppressed. What better time to release them than with someone who desired your agony and despair? "Yes. Yes, I want the Great and Terrible Papyrus' cock." You looked through your eyelashes, up where Sans was. He had gone completely stoic, his expression vacant. He wasn't even going to try to fight his brother. He wasn't going to save you.

Why would he waste his effort on a whore.

You felt Papyrus lean over you, his sternum pressing into your back, his hand still holding your arms back. He placed his mouth on the shell of your ear, his voice lowering into a timbre you hadn't placed him as capable of making. A low chuckle ruptured through his chest. "Now, tell me the truth. Do you really want it?" He queried cruelly.

Your breath hitched in your throat, tears slipping down your cheeks. Pain already racked through your body from his sadistic actions, and you braced yourself for more. He wanted you to not want him. He wanted to do exactly what you didn't want him to, and he wanted to know exactly how much you didn't want it. He wanted to hear your pain and suffering throughout everything he did.

You grit your teeth together, "... No..." You could only manage a soft whimper, too scared to say it any louder. He gripped the point of your hip, his claws digging in, dangerously close to breaking through your flesh. The sharp stinging was another warning.

"NO, WHAT?"

"No, I don't want your cock!" You quailed, a sob ripping through your throat.

He laughed at you, "NYEH HEH--" He shifted himself quickly, placing his cock against your asshole and shoving it inside you in one swift motion, forcing a strangled exclamation of agony from you, "--HEH!" Excruciating pain blinded you, shooting down the backs of your thighs and up your spine. You hadn't been prepared in the slightest and your body was paying for it, and there wasn't even a lick of lubrication to make it easier on you. You were in excruciating pain, and it radiated from your ass and up to your abdomen. "F-FUCK..." You heard Papyrus gasp and shudder, probably noting how incredibly tight you were around him.

He paused inside you a moment, likely adjusting himself to the new sensation, then managed to pull himself out only to roughly reenter you. Cold and uncaring, he got himself into an uneven pace. Each time he pushed in was like him stabbing you with a knife and digging it raggedly into your unprepared body. If he didn't have your wrists held as tight as they could be held without ripping them from your body, you would be pulling yourself away. The pain was too much, you couldn't bear it. The wails came easier than they ever had before.

Your cries only served to excite him, each one making his pace harder and faster. It was an insufferable loop, the harder he thrust the more you cried, and the more you cried the harder he thrust. "I like the way you cry, cretin." His voice was lower again, deep and husky. He released your wrists finally, allowing you to bend them in and alleviate all of the tearing you'd been feeling. However it also forced more weight onto your chest and face as they fell onto the floor. His hands gripped your hips to keep them firmly in place as each time his bones slammed against your ass your welted cheek and tender chest scraped against the floor, again and again, eliciting horrible sounds of despair from you.

"Did you want something? Beg, filthy whore, beg for what you want." His voice grew ragged and weak, you felt him twitching inside your ass amongst the throbbing of your aching walls. He was growing close.

Another broken sob ripped from your chest before you sucked in your breath, "Please, it hurts. Please stop, please... please stop..." You couldn't keep enough power in your voice to speak loudly, despite wanting to scream your pleas. You knew it wouldn't do anything, your pleading only served to excite your merciless abuser further as he started thrusting much more fervently into your sore posterior. A deep grumbling purr came from his chest, enjoying how you begged for mercy he had no intentions of giving you.

His claws dug into the tender flesh on the inner points of your hips, breaking through your skin and making you bleed. You screamed as he tore into muscle as well, and only ripped you more as he used his grip to jerk you back to meet his thrusts. He was growing much more insistent, the mixture of your cries and throbbing bringing him to the edge. Your ass bruised and welted as boney hips met your sore flesh each time he hilted in you. Your throat was raw from your cries and begging of him to stop.

He grunted with effort, and evidently you weren't being loud enough. He pulled his fingers out of your flesh and raked them down your back. Pure, excruciating sounds of agony ripped from your throat and he made a sound of exultation, his hips meeting your asscheeks once more. Warmth gushed into you and he shuddered a few times. His claws remained under your skin as he caught his breath, throbbing within you. The only sounds were his weak breaths and your half-hearted sobs. Everything in you hurt, and you were too exhausted to cry with any effort.

After what felt like hours, he pulled his claws out of your back, sending a new gush of blood over your skin. His magic cock dissipated, letting them muscles of your posterior spasm and shrink and your cries pitched a bit higher with a mixture of relief and the new wave of pain that washed over you. He pulled away from you and you let yourself flatten against the cold, hard floor. The coolness was welcome over your vastly too warm skin, inflamed and hot from abuse.

You heard him fixing his zipper and belt, but you refused to look back at your tormentor.

"I WILL BE WAITING OUTSIDE THE DOOR, WHELP. DO NOT GIVE GRILLBY A HARD TIME, ELSE I'LL BE FORCED TO TAKE MUCH MORE DRASTIC MEASURES AGAINST THE GIRL FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND YOUR PLACE." You cringed. You didn't know you should have felt blessed for receiving only what you got, even while you laid there bleeding. You heard the door open and what you assumed to be Papyrus leaving through the door, which left just you, Sans, and Grillby.

" _Shhhh_ ," you heard a few footsteps approach you, and you knew it was Grillby coming to look at his partner's work on you. You felt his hot fingers trail over your body, tracing the ten deep cuts along the length of your back. Then he inspected the deep bruising on your ass and the stinging informed you that he must have broken skin there as well. You muted the sounds you'd been making. Grillby always preferred silence. After a moment you felt your wrists released from the binds and you could have moaned from the amount of relief you felt. You immediately brought your arms up around your head, your aching shoulders eager for the movement.

Grillby's fingers went to your sides and carefully flipped you over. You bit back another whimper, the open cuts on your back stinging as dirt dug in. You took in the sight of your front, red rashes and cuts and dirt colored your chest and you were sure your face was much of the same. His hands went to hover over your breasts, creating a dark blue glow over your ribs.

A grunt and snarl erupted to your right. You had almost forgotten Sans was there, too focused on your own abuse and suffering. Everything you heard sounded hollow and distant, you knew Sans was trying to protest but it felt like you were in a bubble.

Grillby ignored the skeleton and continued drawing out the dark blue glow. You grunted, the feeling extremely uncomfortable. It didn't feel anything like when your soul had been drawn out of its own volition, desiring to be only closer to Sans after he made you feel so nice. Instead it was being coaxed out, coerced by burning magic and sheer will, a challenge on you and how much you were willing to fight back. Given everything you had just gone through, your soul was lured out easily and it fell right into Grillby's hands.

You shuddered and braced yourself, squeezing your eyes shut as you prepared yourself for the flames. Any soul that had ever wound up in his hands was burned, he had never had another reason for holding one. Not that you had ever seen, at least. It was a logical train of thought to believe you were going to be burned alive, right then and there in front of Sans.

Grillby's fingers worked over your soul gently, sending a confusing rush of pleasure over your aching body. You couldn't help the whimper that left your lips, the sensations too much for you to handle. As his ministrations worked over your helpless soul, the song it had sung before started up, which was evidently what he was searching for.

Next you knew, a horrible screeching overtook the room. It drew you out of the haze you were in, popping the bubble and letting you understand fully what was happening to you. In one palm was your soul, dark blue and throbbing anxiously, and in the other was a small white soul. It looked similar to Sans', a white and inverted heart you'd always seen in cartoons, but his was fierce and vibrant and looked like the flames that he himself were engulfed in. He held the two souls close to one another. Your soul fought with all it's might to keep his away.

It was horrendous. Everything about the two souls together was repulsive. The beautiful solo melody your soul sang and one song his made were in complete discord. You could feel the incompatibility throughout your body, and you were sure he must be feeling it too. They didn't mesh, they didn't want to mesh, and neither had any give as he forced them together. He was going to make this happen whether you or your souls wanted it or not.

Nausea crashed over you once more and this time there was no stopping it. You rolled over quickly and heaved, making a quiet sound of discomfort as you felt your back reopen where it had dried over already. Bile and red magic cum spilled onto the floor, joining your blood and sweat. Grillby was keeping himself composed, but you could tell he was struggling as well.

You spit out what remained in your mouth, heaving and gasping as you turned back to Grillby. The pain came over you in waves with every single movement you made; your ass, your back, your hips, your knees, and even the emptiness in your chest due to the absence of your soul all throbbed and ached. Then it was intensified by the extreme discomfort of the discord infiltrated every crevice of your being.

This was the true definition of torture. You gave a strangled cry of dismay, ready to plead for Papyrus to return and have his way with you again. His torment was physical. You would recover from his abuse given a week or two, but this was something that would resonate with you for the rest of your life. Grillby's Mark forever on your soul, forever making you his.

The sound that filled the room was like the most wretched mixture of every noise you had never been able to stand. The dissonance sounded of nails on a chalkboard, and caterwauling, each one on two completely opposing notes. It crushed your ribs, raking over your back like Papyrus' claws had but in a much worse manner. You couldn't hold back your cries any longer, it was all too much. You knew Grillby would only be more and more upset with you the louder you were, but there was nothing else you could do.

"... Shh... just let it happen..." Grillby grumbled out, making you look at him once more. You saw your two souls, though still fighting, were starting to mold together ever so slightly. You doubled over on yourself, your body trembling and shuddering with exertion.

"P-Please... stop..." You begged weakly, but Grillby disregarded your protests.

Sans gripped his chain in his fist but said and did nothing more, just watching you suffer. He had no idea how badly you wished he would fight Grillby. You would so much rather have Papyrus there, digging his claws into your flesh and forcing himself into you. Whatever he wanted, you didn't care anymore, just as long as the disharmony that shocked through your body mercilessly stopped. He didn't, and you were far too weak and pathetic to stop it on your own.

It felt like it took years. You remembered blacking out a few times over, and whenever you would wake the same pain, though as time went on you did notice you grew slightly more into a harmony. It wouldn't be enough, though, and everything would go black once more.

Then, you woke once more, and your mind went blank for a moment before it was filled with an overwhelming desire.

All you could think of was him.Grillby, and who he was, and how he was, what he was. You felt his desires and his needs and his emotions. They filled you and overwhelmed you to where you very nearly lost yourself. You saw Grillby in a light where he was something other than the demon who owned you. With this you saw more, how much he cared for his girls--not all that much, but the emotion was there. He had love in him, for his family and his friends, you saw. You felt.

And you hated it. You hated seeing it, you hated feeling it. You wanted it all to stop.

You couldn't remember exactly how long it took, though years did feel frighteningly accurate, but Grillby finally released your souls. They bounced apart like they were completely repulsed by one another, despite the modicum of a harmony they had achieved, and when they were separated you could see the differences. His was speckled over with small flecks of dark blue on its white surface, and yours had a dominantly white center.

You were Bonded, forever Marked by Grillby.

" _you fucking demon,_ " Sans hissed, jerking on his restraints. You watched as his eye glowed bright red, blood red magic dripping from his fangs.You'd never seen him so malicious.

"Papyrus," Grillby called lightly, not loud enough to actually summon his brother but enough to make him shrink back into the wall at the threat of it. Satisfied and understandably exhausted, Grillby stood. He brushed off his clothes, neatening them and taking stock of your bloodstains, he turned and left the room.

When it was just you and Sans the only sounds in the room were your own soft, weak, breathless sobs. Your soul delved back into your chest where it vibrated uncomfortably, it's own melody tuned into something almost entirely different to make the harmony. By itself, it was left in a new dissonance as it came to terms with the new Mark. It tried to reject the Bond you had already made it accept just to get everything to stop. You squirmed on the ground, gasping and wheezing while on the brink of blacking out once more from your traumas.

"i'm sorry..." Sans murmured from against his wall. You were wordless a moment more, taking deep breaths as you attempted to regain yourself. You tried to think of something to say to him, anything. Unbelievably, you wanted to make him feel better. After all, this wasn't entirely his fault. You could have said no at any time. Or you could make him feel worse, because it was all his idea in the first place. He could have stopped _Grillby_ at any time... You wanted him to know exactly how you felt at that point in time, and only one thing came to your mind as you turned and looked at him earnestly.

" _Kill me."_ You felt the words with your entire being. You wanted it so bad that once you said it, it was the only thing you could say. You repeated it, over and over, your heart and soul aching. "Kill me. Kill me, kill me. Please, kill me."

You were stuck there for the rest of your miserable life. Taking Bonded from Bonded was illegal, punishable by the most harsh laws the underground had. No matter what happened to you now, you could never be taken away--not by anything. You couldn't leave, Grillby could track you down wherever you were, knowing your location due to the Bond. You were completely and utterly trapped. You only had one hope.

Death.

Sans stared at you as you begged, his eyelights dulling over. He hesitated to say anything, likely because nothing he said would be quite what you wanted to hear.

"Please, please, _please_ , kill me."

He started to say something but stopped himself only a breath into it. He grit his teeth together and let out his breath, shaking his head.

Shaking his head. That was the final nail in your coffin. You couldn't even remember why you had once thought you would be saved by him. You couldn't remember seeing him as a powerful being anymore. From day one, when you first saw him ordering his mustard at the bar, he had never been one to put his foot down and demand what he wanted. He always seemed to have just about as much power as you did in any given situation, despite the magic at his disposal.

Papyrus came in a while later, disregarding you entirely as he released his brother, ranting about him learning his lesson as he ushered the shorter, pathetic skeleton out the door. You were completely and utterly alone once more.

It took you a while to heal from your ordeal, though Grillby did everything to keep you from having any marks leftover. Sure enough, you remained his unmarred, perfect specimen and you were taking clients again soon after. You never did see Sans again, and you weren't absolutely sure you wanted to, but then again...

You sighed, shifting your feet into the rocks below. It was so like you to still have hope that one day he would come bursting into the bar and save you...

"... **Stop**."

You felt yourself go rigid. It was ironic how a man made of fire could make your whole body feel so cold. You had waited too long.

You looked over and watched Grillby at the edge of the water. He took a step closer, and you knew rationally that he was unable to step into the water to get you, but seeing him so close was still terrifying. You hugged your arms close to yourself and took a step away from his approaching form. He was struggling to contain his anger, you could see the flickers of blue and white in his normally purple hue.

One step forward. That was all you needed, and you never had to be scared again. Just one step and it was all over, but still, somehow, you just weren't ready. You didn't know exactly what was stopping you, but you simply couldn't take the final step.

"Come back." He ordered you, pulling a towel out for you to wrap yourself in. Your towel. You hadn't realized that you'd forgotten to bring it with you, as well as a change of clothes. It hadn't even crossed your mind that you would need them, because technically you didn't. However, from Grillby's point of view, you were sure it looked awfully suspicious.

His flames were carefully controlled, you noticed. He was measured, making sure not to lose himself to his temper else you would never return to him. Why would you at all? After everything he had done to you, or allowed to be done to you, been paid to allow things to be done to you, why would you return to him? Why, when freedom was so close you could taste it? You knew the game he was playing very, very well. After all, what girl in their right mind would choose their enraged captor over complete freedom?

...

You.

You weren't ready to fall and, looking at him, you felt your poor tormented soul tug you closer. It wanted him, it's Bonded, it's other half. It wanted how it felt when, after the dissonance had subsided, it finally harmonized with him. It wanted his warm hands to explore its deep blue depths once more. You knew, logically, that it didn't mean he loved you or even cared about you. He had merely been making a point. He didn't stop selling you after you were Bonded. He treated you just like you were a burg and fries from the kitchen. It also didn't mean that as soon as you were back at his establishment he wouldn't hesitate to turn your skin into the very leather that bound your wrists and ankles.

Unfortunately, your soul didn't understand what abuse was. Your soul didn't know that he would never treat your body with the tenderness he treated it with. It didn't know that it should, by all means, be truly terrified to return to him. It didn't know he wasn't a good person. It didn't know you would never be happy or loved. It was far too patient for absolutes to have any real meaning.

Your eyes filled with long overdue tears. You hadn't allowed yourself to cry since Papyrus told you to. You felt your body shake with... what was it? Fear? Exhaustion? Anger? Sadness? Anticipation? Your heart was racing once more, like it had when you were first hyping yourself up to jump. This time, however, you were stepping in a different direction. You took a step toward Grillby. Your fingers and toes were blue from the cold water, and you knew that the closer you got to him the warmer you would be. Tears dripped down your cheeks in defeat as you pressed your lips together, trying to keep your sobs inside.

He seemed much more pleased with you, his flames slowly easing down to his pacified purple hue. You still trembled, but you convinced yourself that it was the cold and not him. You took another step closer, eager to wrap yourself up in the warm towel. He held your towel out for you, his scalding smile returning to his face. The towel looked so comfortable, and you could feel its softness around you already. A small part of you allowed you to dream that Grillby might even embrace you, tell you everything was alright as his warmth thawed your frozen and desperate soul.

Longing for comfort, your naive soul reached out for him. It had completely forgotten about its harmony with Sans, and how gently he'd treated it. You, however, hadn't. You missed him desperately every day, even though he was almost as bad as Grillby or Papyrus. He had watched as his brother did those horrible things to you. He had watched as Grillby forced your soul to merge with his. He had watched as you suffered, bleeding on the cold ground, listening to the disgusting dissonance of your soul denying the Bond until you finally relented. You had thought, briefly, that you had finally mattered to someone.

Your heart and soul throbbed in unison, hating the memory just as much as you did. You didn't want it anymore. You wanted to be told you were fine, that your life would work out somehow, maybe Grillby would see this cry for help and do something. Maybe he'd take you in as his own personal girl, rather than forcing you to be with so many others every day.

Your soul glowed with hope, and Grillby took note. He saw the light erupting from your chest, your soul calling out for him, and he accepted it. The dark blue shape was drawn out, wanting his warmth. You wanted him to burn your cares away from your exhausted body. You wanted him to treat you nicely, like Sans had before you had been caught together.

Grillby held his hand out, beckoning your soul closer to him as you followed it, taking a few more steps closer. He looked immensely pleased, his smile spreading into a grin.

"...Good girl."

You halted where you stood and, surprisingly, your soul did too. It even drew back from his fingertips, and you watched as he lurched forward to try to catch it from the air but it was too fast. It slipped back into your chest as you stood only a few steps from the water's edge. His smile sealed itself back up and his flames thrashed in the air once more, changing color. Though he was usually so good at keeping his emotions in check, you could easily see that he was most certainly not pleased in that moment.

You grit your teeth together, the words echoing in your head.

Good girl, good girl, good girl.

You were always such a good girl, weren't you?

But that was the problem, wasn't it? Being good.

Standing in the water, staring at Grillby, it was your turn to smile. A laugh bubbled up from your stomach. You realized that you were better than any of Sans' jokes. You were the most hilarious joke of all.

What were you thinking? That you could go back and things would somehow be different? That Grillby would somehow magically be this good person who would actually comfort you when you were upset? You weren't sure what world you were living in momentarily that had made him out to be a person who would hold your soul delicately in his hands, like he had only once before, and not scorch it between his palms like he had to so many others. Did you think you were still going to be his good girl, that this wasn't an absolute breach of the trust he had bestowed on you?

You weren't a good girl, you were a fool.

So you threw your head back and cackled. It sounded completely maniacal. You laughed so hard that you barely had time to inhale before more burst from your chest. You felt the air rip through your throat and you were made dizzy quickly. You stumbled a bit, holding your stomach as tears streamed down your cheeks like the waterfall you were doubled over in.

At some point you wondered whether you were laughing or crying, it was very hard to tell.

The sound of your mania echoed off the cavernous walls that surrounded you. Through your tears, barely, you saw Grillby take out his phone, likely calling for help from someone who wouldn't die when water touched their body.

If you didn't make your decision fast, jumping or staying, your decision was going to be made for you. Something about that, the direness of your situation, only made you laugh even harder. You fell to your knees in the water once more, your already abused knees taking another beating out of the rocks as you doubled over, clutching your sore stomach. Your body convulsed in its battle for air between your fits, and finally you were able to scream with only more laughter. Or perhaps they were sobs, your soul didn't know the difference.

 _This_ was truly what your life had come to, what all of your patience and waiting had summated. They brought you to this crossroads, where your choices were quite literally life or death. Typically, death was supposed to be the worse of the two options but here, now, it was the best possible outcome for you and your far too patient soul. You were done waiting.

The cackles were coming in quick gasps so fast you felt like you would vomit, but you knew as well as anyone that you didn't have anything in your stomach to give up. The muscles in your stomach twitched and throbbed, sore from use.

You tried to calm down enough to breathe, and you managed to a few times, but each time you pictured yourself in Grillby's arms, or laying beside Sans, at any point where you had tricked yourself into believing you were worth something or your life might actually turn out okay, you were thrown into another fit. You were hilarious. Your life was hilarious. How could you be so incredibly _dense_?

It took you quite a bit of time, a dangerous amount given how long Grillby was on the phone, but you finally calmed enough to breathe properly. There were still short bursts of giggles whenever you considered your situation, but at least you could breathe and think more clearly.

"... Come out right now."

Now that was a real joke. You chuckled this time, shaking your head. You had almost forgotten Grillby was there, but now that you very clearly were reminded that he was you pushed yourself to your feet. Defiantly, you stepped backward and toward the edge once more, where cold water toppled into nothingness. He jerked forward, his arms reaching out for you before balling into fists. Helpless to stop you, helpless to save you from yourself.

Watching him struggle on solid ground while you stood in the water, you felt powerful. You recalled how helpless you had felt so often, unable to stop things from happening to you constantly under the threat of more pain and more abuse. You were helpless in the hands of Papyrus, in the hands of Grillby or any of your clients no matter what their pleasure was.

You were done being helpless. Here, now, you had all the power in the world. You were giddy with the feeling, of finally having the upper hand on him. You were in charge, you were the master. Here, now, you could do _whatever_ you wanted. You could leave and go with him, only if you desired to do so. Or you could take one more step and fall. It was your choice, and no one in existence could make it for you. Grillby couldn't force you to do anything, not anymore. Never again.

The feeling was exhilarating. You loved it, it was completely overwhelming. For that moment in time, the world was finally the good place your soul always believed it was. You never wanted to feel anything other than that ever again.

You watched as Grillby held out his hand to you, as though there was a real chance you might take it. You snorted with another fit of laughter, taking in the distance between you and him. Now he was the fool. You looked him over, a stupid smile on your face as you dangled one foot backward over the emptiness. You took a deep breath, biting down on your lip.

You felt the power, the goodness. The world was good, you were going to be okay. You were calm.

You heard Grillby's crackling cry as you tipped backward.

You fell.

You laughed.

The abyss laughed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeuuuggghhh why do i write horrible thingsss
> 
> Well [if you want to also follow a horrible person on tumblr you could do that I guess.](http://thisisntcreativeatall.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Let me know how you liked it! Or hated it. That too, because this was super horrible and dark and ahhhhhh I'm sorry


	4. Epilogue

"You're lucky Undyne got there so fast after you called her. If she hadn't gotten you here when she did, before that girl's soul shattered..." Alphys gave a snort, shaking her head, "well, you wouldn't be laying there, I can tell you that much." She glanced over at Grillby, standing over at a table with a plethora of different liquids, all in different beakers labeled with what Grillby could only assume to be utter nonsense. She was playing with different mixtures, taking only brief pauses to write things down on her notepad.

Grillby nodded solemnly, groaning as he was urged into a sitting position when Alphys walked over to him, a vial in hand. He shuddered--Alphys spent very little time, if any, on the taste of her concoctions. He knew, rightfully, he should be dust, so he really wasn't in a position to be complaining. That didn't make swallowing them down any easier.

"I still can't believe you Bonded with a human," Alphys commented as he tipped the vial back and swallowed it all down as fast as he could. She took the glass away from him as he gave a soft retching sound, going to drop it in her sink. "You basically asked for this."

He knew that. Those who were Soul Bonded rarely ever lived if their partner passed away, especially in such... such as fashion as she had. He glanced over at the fragile white and fractured soul that Alphys had placed in a magic incubation chamber for the time being. Pale gray spots of emptiness replaced where dark blue had once been, each fleck threatening to splinter off and dust him at any given moment. It had been excruciating when it all initially happened--watching the blue crumble and tear itself from the very fabric of his soul as Alphys worked desperately to keep his soul from sharing the fate. It had felt like an invisible being was reaching into his skin and only ripping out very specific pieces, taking it's dear sweet time to do so.

"Why'd you do it in the first place? It's not like you actually cared about a _human_." She said it like it was the most ridiculous idea in the world.

Grillby grimaced, feeling whatever her mixture had been take effect. He felt warmer, and much less exhausted. He took a deep breath and coughed, clearing his throat. "... Principle." Ash spewed onto his hands with each cough, and he got another taste of the rancid liquid.

Alphys quirked an eyebrow up, very clearly not buying it. "You're not stupid enough to _Bond_ with such a fragile creature based purely on _principle._ "

He scowled. She was right, it wasn't entirely principle, but that didn't mean he had been some lovesick monster who did something in a jealous fit. Not at all. He had only been wary of somehow losing his best earning girl, and fuck if she wasn't the best at getting him off on any given night. He had stopped taking the other girls to bed almost completely. She had known exactly what to do, with very few prompts from him. He never wanted to worry about another monster trying to bond with her again, like the skeleton had.

A rumbling growl rose from his chest, his flames flickering in irritation. "She was _mine._ "

Alphys nodded thoughtfully, "Of course she was." She scoffed, wandering around her lab for this and that, a bit scatterbrained as she pieced together different things she wanted to try to make for Grillby. Her lips twisted up into a smirk, "At least with my humans, I'm not stupid enough to think they wouldn't try to off themselves at any given opportunity."

Grillby flared as he glared over at the scientist, his hands balling into fists. He had made a foolish choice. He had trusted the Bond too much. What had happened... it just didn't make sense to him. There hadn't been even the slightest amount of turmoil in her soul that would indicate what she was planning. In fact, she had seemed in a better mood than usual as she asked him to utilize the waterfall to clean up. She had always been good, especially about rules and taking instruction. How was he supposed to know that she was going to... to do what she did.

He opened his mouth to defend himself, but Alphys waved her hand dismissively. "Drink this," she walked over, handing him one more vial. As usual, he didn't ask any questions. He took the vial, pausing when there was a knock at the door. Alphys glanced up, leaving the bartender's side to go answer it. Grillby swirled the red mixture in the glass curiously, peering up when he heard the newcomer's voice.

"heya, grillbz." Sans sidestepped the short lizard, removing his cigarette from between his teeth and tapping the cherry onto Alphys' floor. She huffed, glaring at the skeleton in irritation as she quickly moved to clean it up. Grillby quickly tipped back the glass to finish off the newest concoction. He didn't like the look on Sans' face, so smug and borderline shit-eating.

"Sans," the crackling voice acknowledged, his eyes flickering between both of the short-statured scientists in confusion. He hadn't had any business with the skeleton brothers since that day in the basement of his bar. He didn't understand what Sans would want with him now, especially while still under Alphys' care. Sans chuckled, finishing off the rest of his cigarette in one long, satisfying drag before putting it out on one of the several metal tables in the lab. Alphys scowled and cleaned up after him once more.

"would ya look at that? how d'ya like havin' low hp? not as much fun as it looked, right?" Sans mused as he wandered over to the incubator where Grillby's soul flickered weakly, throbbing out short bursts of dull white light as it struggled to stay intact despite its missing pieces. Grillby blinked, finding it was getting a bit harder to keep his thoughts linear and coherent. "must suck, ta not have very much power for once in yer life."

The elemental rolled his eyes, clenching his jaw as he felt his shoulders slump over a bit, his posture lacking. "I'll be... fine..."

"course ya will, al's a great scientist. she can do whatever she sets 'er mind to, really. brilliant, real brilliant. 's why her work's so damn pricey." Sans affirmed thoughtfully, still looking over the little broken soul encompassed by magic and protected by only a thin shield of glass. "wonder how yer gunna pay 'er for all this."

Grillby snorted, but it took a great amount of effort to pull it off. He blinked in confusion, a sensation like the whole world slowing down washing over him. Sans glanced over at him, his grin wide and now fully shit-eating as he turned to face the barkeep fully. "... I... have gold..." He managed, his voice strained.

"do ya?" Sans' voice was low and threatening as he placed another cigarette between his teeth and lit it up. He seemed to shift gears, taking a quick drag. "yanno, there's a few things about the boss ya might not know." Smoke rolled out through his nasal cavity and under his teeth as he spoke slowly and with purpose.

Grillby shuddered, apprehensive at Sans' words. He was too smug, too proud, whatever his business here was it wasn't good. "... What?"

"see, the boss, there's a few things he don't like. one of those things is humans, but you know that. yer a smart guy, grillbz, had to be smart to make that business o' yers what it is. the boss... he never appreciated yer business, thought it was real disgusting. profiting offa human prostitution? he never really understood monsters would like things like that." He took a break from his explanation to take another thoughtful drag. Grillby felt his flames cooling down despite how upset he was becoming. It was like he had completely lost control of his temperature.

"so, anyway. evidently, yer really not as smart as the boss took ya for. see, thing is, ya let a human get away. yeah, she went an' offed 'erself, but it's what coulda happened that the boss is most concerned with. don't think that got past either of us, pal, because he'd really not about havin' liabilities. clumsy human owners lettin' their humans run free... don't really tickle his fancy." Sans slowly made his way closer to Grillby until he was within arms reach, taking another satisfying drag of his cigarette. Alphys, honing in on the tone of the one-sided conversation, took the moment to slip out of the lab, leaving the two alone together.

Grillby took deep breaths, his eyesight blurring. "It... will not happen... again..."

Sans' grin widened ever more, nodding his head. "i know that, grillbz, trust me. i know." He blew the smoke over Grillby's face, "know why? because, well, thing is, ya don't even own any humans anymore."

It took everything in the flamesman to appear as shocked as he was. "W-what are... you..."

"also, ya don't own a bar. really, ya don't own anything anymore. boss purchased all of it from the king at a steal." Sans chuckled, thoroughly amused as Grillby tried to register everything that was being said, but his mind was swimming.

"... Im...possible..." He tried to summon his flames and hurt the skeleton that dared to threaten his livelihood, but he couldn't muster anything to his palms.

That last vial...

"anyway, that other thing boss don't like? really, ya couldn't've known about it, otherwise you'd've done things a lot differently... he really, _really_ don't like ultimatums. like the one ya gave 'im when ya caught me 'n the girl together? ... heh, honestly, if ya'd just let me have 'er, none a this ever woulda happened..." He trailed off a bit, but caught himself quickly, "really, i just can't believe someone who was supposed to be smart would make the boss fuck a human. don't think i've ever seen someone wash themselves so many times in one day. sure, boss was right 'n pissed with me fer what i did, but he was _real_ angry that you tried to threaten my life. didn't appreciate that one bit. so, since then, he's been keepin' a real close eye on ya. waitin' for ya to slip up, even a little bit, so he could swoop in and ruin you somehow. and lookie, a watched pot will always boil, ya fucked up. ya fucked up _real_ bad."

Grillby felt himself nearly melting into the bed, but he braced himself on his arms as much as he could. Sans had to be lying, there was no way he could lose everything over one miserable human.

"so, he took everything he had on you right to the king 'imself, and now not only do ya not own nothin'... ya seem to be in a shitton of debt to alphys now, too." Sans chuckled, deep and menacing.

Despite his flames, Grillby felt very cold.

"ah, don't worry your flamin' little head about it, though. see, al's a real good friend o' mine. we go way back. an' you, an' me, we go back too. i like ya, grillbs, i do. yer smart. i paid yer debt to al already, an' i know exactly how you can pay off yer debt to _me._ " Sans leaned in. placing his hands on either side of Grillby's legs, the cherry of his cigarette one movement away from dropping onto his lap. "see, i've always wanted my own little pet. you can even work the bar fer me, since ya know all about it an' all, and that still won't really be enough so you can do other things fer me too... or, should i say, ya can do other _monsters_ fer me. jus' like you had those precious little girls do. and damn if i don't think i can make a pretty little penny off that flamin' ass o' yours."

The barkeep swallowed hard, nearly choking at what he was being told would happen to him. There was no way Sans was telling the truth, but he could do nothing to stop him as Sans took him by the back of the neck and pushed him down into the bed face first, effectively bending him over. He struggled against the skeleton, grunting with effort, but then he noticed his soul. From the corner of his eye he was able to see into the incubator, and in it, he saw his soul turn a dark red color and sink to the bottom of the glass. Grillby felt the weight on his own body, pinning him down into the mattress. Sans' fingers hooked into the waist of Grillby's pants, pulling them down with a thoughtful look on his face. Grillby heard the click and zip of the skeleton's own pants being unfastened and he saw the glow of a blood red cock forming in his bony palm.

"yanno, the girl, she really didn't talk much about 'erself. not even when i asked 'er questions, she'd turn 'em right around and find a way to ask me about my life without givin' me any real answers. but i did manage to figure out a few things, like how good ya were to your girls. or, should i say, how bad you were. ya been a bad boy, there, grillbz?" His free hand went to the bartender's asscheeks, spreading them apart as Sans stroked his cock into complete fruition, extremely thick and girthy. "ya might need some proper punishment, and man oh man, i got the perfect idea from the master 'imself. figured i could do the same thing i saw once before. ya remember how fun an' charming it sounded as the boss did it t' the girl, right?" Grillby tried to struggle again, grunting and gasping with effort as Sans pressed his tip against his tight asshole. Sans' free hand gripped his hip to still him. "that's right, fight it. ya saw how well that worked out for her..." Sans snarled, digging his claws into Grillby's hip and making him cry out. "heh... be a good girl for me, will ya? and fuckin' _scream._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, y'all asked for it and fucking damn it i just can't let the bad guys win and also it's a pretty logical progression from what happened so here you go.
> 
> I'm also a sucker for a little Sansby(consent optional).
> 
> Let me know what ya think in the comments!  
> [Also maybe follow me on tumblr despite/because of how terrible I am.](http://thisisntcreativeatall.tumblr.com/)


	5. What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amashi_Zaino asked "Is there any way you could do a what if chapter? What if Grillby had gotten there too late and the bond completed?"
> 
> So this is what would have happened.

**_Diary Entry 1_ **

_So, Sans got me this journal thing. He wants me to open up more about things, talk about my past, things like that. He wants me to start talking about my emotions and stuff, says it's healthy._

_I'll start with an introduction to me, I suppose, because I'm weirdo and think maybe one day, someone will find this little journal and read it for some reason or another. I don't know. Uh, my name is Patience--well, not really, that wasn't the name I was given at birth or anything, but I can't remember what my name was before so Sans decided to name me. I'm probably somewhere in my early to mid-twenties, but I have no idea how time works down here and I have no idea how long I've been down here, so I couldn't give you a specific age. Uhm, I'm not sure what else matters about me. I had no friends, and I wasn't close to my family on the surface. I know, I know, sounds really depressing and all that and honestly it really was but..._

_This is weird. Uhg, it is, right? I've never been one to actually, you know, feel feelings that much. I always tried to push them away, so I keep trying to forget about... what's happened to me. I know that's what Sans really wants me to open up about, says talking will help me move past it, but I just. I don't want to dwell on it, I just want to move on and be happy with him. Which I am! I am so, so happy with him!_

_Well, he wants me to write about how I feel, right? So that's how I feel. I'm happy, I'm so incredibly happy with him. When I'm with him I know that I'm safe and secure and so very free. I haven't always been safe and free here in the Underground,_ ~~_like when I was with Grillby in the bar and I was abused_ ~~ _but with him, no one will ever touch me again_ ~~_except maybe his brother whenever he returns home from training_~~ _ ~~.~~ I've been with Sans for a little over a week now and he'd been nothing but good to me. See, in order to free me, we did this thing called "Bonding". It's where two souls kinda combine a bit? The process is called a Confrontation, and it's just so _

_I can't even describe it adequately. It was like his whole being just enveloped me in a hug and shared the depths of his mind with me. I felt his emotions and his fears and his wants and his desires and he was just so good I can't_

_Anyway, a Bond basically connects the two of us for life. Except, he's supposed to be immortal. I asked him if that meant I would be immortal too, and he said no, that wasn't how it worked. So, I asked him what would happen when I died since, I mean, I'm a human and humans die. He told me not to worry about it... So, by process of elimination, my death either means that he dies too or he suffers terribly. I confronted him with that idea, and he was quiet. I sorta... yelled at him. I told him that I wasn't worth his life, how dare he basically ensure his own death by sealing his fate with my own. I was really, really mad and upset about it._

_And he just kinda sat there and took it. He didn't yell back or hit me or otherwise punish me. I mean, I yelled at him, I would have deserved a punishment, but instead, he just hugged me._

_Have I mentioned how wonderful his hugs are? And his kisses, and just being around him makes me so happy. He's so good to me in every way, and I can_ feel _how much he genuinely loves me it's so crazy. I feel things in my soul when I'm around him, real love and caring and it makes me feel so warm. Souls sing, too, and they kinda harmonize when we're together and it's so beautiful and I love falling asleep to it._

_Anyway, back on track, he just hugged me and told me that I was worth a thousand terrible deaths as long as he got to live at least one life with me. Aaahhh, I never thought anyone would ever say romantic things like that to me. Like, ever, it's so crazy. Everything's just crazy._

_I just love him so much. I had stopped believing in love, like it couldn't really exist in a world that was capable of such atrocities that I've seen, but... here he is! Being all wonderful and sweet! Aaahhh, I can't handle it sometimes, it's just..._

_I just don't know when the other foot is gunna drop. Things this good... they don't exist._

_ah, Sans was reading over my shoulder and he doesn't like that last part. He said he's gunna show me "just how good things could get" I wonder what that m_

**_Diary Entry 2_ **

_Hello, journal that Sans keeps asking me if I'm writing in and No is not the correct answer._

_Apparently, he thought he was going to be allowed to read these entries, and he was upset that there was only a very short mention of what things were like on the Surface and I didn't write much about the bar either. I told him he was, in fact, not allowed to read these because of privacy and he said okay, but he still wants me to at least write about those things. He says it's supposed to be therapeutic and good for me and yadda yadda yadda._

_And, in response to that, I'm going to write exactly... bupkis._

_I'm going to write what I want to write about, and it's not going to be about the Surface or about the bar. There's a reason I fell down here in the first place. It... well, my fall wasn't exactly an accident. And that's all I'm going to say about that._

_Or, I guess, write about that? Really, I'm just kinda writing exactly how my thoughts pan out in my head which is why I'm inexplicably writing "um"s and "uh"s, because that's exactly how I'd be saying those sentences. Actually, probably not. I don't like to talk a lot. See, there's some damage to my throat from_

_I'm not going to get into that. I actually just really want to write about Sans, because he's amazing and I love him and he's so, so good to me. I love him so much it almost makes my heart hurt._

_So, he told me I do this thing sometimes where I just stand in the center of the living room and stare at nothing as I "twiddle my thumbs" he says. At first, he was amused by it and he'd direct me to go do something else with him, we watch a lot of movies and play a lot of games and puzzles and things like that to make the time go by. Then I kept doing it, pretty much every time I was left to fend for myself in the house, and he apparently got worried and asked me why I kept doing that._

_I honestly just don't know what to do with free time, I guess. I mean, I really didn't have free time before he freed me, which he understands. He didn't understand just how little free time I had, to a point where I had absolutely no hobbies or interests or any inkling of what to do should I find myself with nothing to do. He was really upset by that, so he's started teaching me how to cook! I remember a little bit of how to cook from the Surface, but if I'm being really honest I was actually kinda scared when he first asked me to eat something._

_See,_ ~~_with Grillby_ ~~ _before, I was surviving on these little magic pills. I ate them but they kinda dissolved in my mouth, I guess, and they--I don't know, did magic stuff to make sure I didn't die from starvation or thirst. So I hadn't actually eaten anything in years (I assume it's been years, it certainly feels like it's been years), and I was cooking but I wasn't really able to try it to make sure it tastes good. Sans eventually got me to eat, but we started with really small tastes and worked our way up to bites. At first, it was really, really awful and my stomach would to really horrible things and I threw up once. Sans was beside himself worrying over me, but eventually we worked through it and eventually my stomach adjusted to it._

_Man, oh man! Have I missed food! It's all still magic, though, so I still don't, you know, have any calls from nature. I was really concerned about that, because they don't have toilets down here, but it's all good. It really is all good, because Sans makes it good._

_I am a bit worried right now, though. Sans says that his brother, Papyrus, is coming home next week and... well, he doesn't like humans (to put it extremely mildly). Sans insists it's all going to be alright, he says that according to Papyrus I'll be a 'pet'. Like, mostly a live-in maid type situation_ ~~_but I'm really scared Papyrus will end up being like Grillby and I won't be just a maid._ ~~

_To make it easy, Sans is teaching me how to make lasagne, which is his brother's favorite. If I make it really good, he thinks he'll like me enough that he won't even be cruel to me. Which I guess is supposed to be comforting. I don't know, I'm just gunna do my very best to make amazing food and pray that I'm good enough. Ahh, I'm so nervous. Sans keeps assuring me that I'll be fine._

_Apparently I got tense while writing and Sans says he's going to loosen me up? He won't keep his dirty little bones off_

**_Diary Entry 3_ **

_I only have time for a quick update, but meeting Papyrus went really well! He was really mad at Sans at first, but eventually everything cooled down and Sans got him to eat my lasagne. He really, really liked it and he saw how clean the whole house was, not a single one of Sans' socks on the floor, and he says that I am very, very low on his list of beings he would kill. Which is high praise!_

**_Diary Entry 4_ **

_Sans is absolutely insatiable now that Papyrus is home. Any moment that Papyrus isn't around immediately Sans is on me like white on rice. He's a ravenous little horndog and_

_I love him. I love Sans, so much. Feeling his soul near me makes me melt, and I want to give him everything he desires. I didn't think I would be able to enjoy sex again after what happened to me, but I can!_ ~~_There are some days, though, where I can't stop thinking about the bar and what they did to me._ ~~ _Sometimes I get nervous, and Sans is so sweet and soothes me and doesn't pressure me, understanding what I had gone through and he'll back off_ _usually_ _._

 _Oh! Sans has also started taking me for walks! Once Papyrus approved of me, he put this new collar on me_ ~~_that I really don't like because it reminds me of the collar Grillby made me wear_ ~~ _that basically means that I belong to Papyrus and Sans. It just ensures that no one would dare touch me, else they'd be inciting the wrath of the skeleton brothers._

 _Anyway, I hadn't been outside very much, so I never really got to see the Underground. I really like the fresh air and the snow and all of that. It's all very cool! Ah, Sans would be really proud of me for that one. Snowdin is really beautiful, if you can look past all the horrible monsters who live in it_ ~~_that have probably all fucked me at least once._ ~~

_I love the walks, and I'm fascinated by the magic that helps it exist. They give me something else to do too, and Sans will even let me go out alone sometimes._ ~~_It's really rare that I get any time away from him when he isn't at work and it's honestly a bit of a relief, he's practically smothering me._ ~~ _Eventually, I'd like it if Sans would bring me to Waterfall and Hotlands, I've heard those places are nice to walk through too._

_Oh, also, Papyrus is actually pretty cool! He likes to watch shows on TV, and hell sometimes let me sit beside him when the house is all clean and he'd deemed me worthy. He'll talk to me about the shows too, and then we'll branch off into other discussions and it's really, really nice._

_Papyrus just left for a shift. I can hear Sans coming up the stairs to get me._

_I love him so much._

**_Diary Entry 8_ **

_So Sans has this new game he likes to play in the kitchen. He'll come in when I'm cooking and Papyrus is in the other room. What he'll do is he'll start teasing me, he'll put his hands down my pants and start teasing me. He's very good at what he does, and he makes it very hard for me to keep focus on cooking and I can't mess up or it'll upset Papyrus. I also can't make a sound or Papyrus will come into the kitchen and catch us. Basically, the point of the game is for him to see how many times he can make me climax until whatever I'm cooking is finished._

_His record is eight._

_He'll also do the same thing when we're at the dinner table. He'll sit beside me and wait until Papyrus and I start talking about something or other and then start touching me. He's extremely sneaky, so the only way we'd ever get caught is if I did something. But Sans is very good at riling me up and sometimes he'll get me just right to make it hard to speak mid-sentence, and I'll get red-faced and flustered and then I'll get scared thinking Papyrus will catch us. If Papyrus ever found out the true nature of our relationship... it'd be really bad._ ~~_I asked Sans to stop playing these games because they really scare me and I've been having nightmares about us getting caught but Sans laughed it off and told me to stop being so serious. I haven't had a good night's sleep in a while..._ ~~

_Sans did finally take me out for a walk through Waterfall and it's even more beautiful than Snowdin. They have these fun little flowers that repeat the last thing that was said around it and the actual waterfall is huge and falls into this really, really, really deep abyss. I wonder how deep it goes. The water felt so nice too, I think I'm going to try to go swimming in it one day when I go alone. I really don't feel like being fondled the entire time I'm in the water._

_I love him, I really do._

**_Diary Entry 12_ **

_I've been taking a lot more walks lately, especially to Waterfall._

_Sans is getting upset because I'm not asking him to go with me all the time, and I used to ask him all the time. However, when I do ask him, he says he's too tired anyway so I don't know what he really wants. He doesn't want to go on walks, but he wants me to ask him to go on walks? Uhg. He's been getting a bit short-tempered with me too, so... I guess I should have known it would eventually build up to him yelling at me._

_It was sort of my fault. I had been spending a little bit more time with Papyrus and I guess that made me smell too much like him. Sans came home from work and he_ ~~_accused me of sleeping with Papyrus, even though that whole idea is ludicrous because Papyrus refuses to even touch me, and he called me a slut and a whore and a whole list of other awful names_ ~~ _said some things he didn't mean._

_Afterward, when he finally listened to me and heard himself, he apologized so it's all fine now. He didn't mean it, he just loves me a lot and he's scared of losing me. I get it, I do._

_I love him, so much. He makes me happy._

**_Diary Entry 18_ **

~~_Sans broke my leg._ ~~

_My leg's broken._

_I was on one of my walks to Waterfall because Sans_ ~~_yelled at me again_ ~~ _and I fought again. I decided to breathe the fresh air and I got into the water of the waterfall for a little while because it feels so nice on my skin. I had meant to go to the echo flowers, but I didn't. Anyway, I was sitting on the edge and peering down into the abyss because it's a cool thing to look at, and I guess that was when Sans went looking for me._

 ~~_Sans lost his mind on me and threw me around._ ~~ _I guess looking over the edge looked weird to him, like he thought I was going to jump. He was trying to save me, I guess, and he used his magic to pull me out of the water. He wasn't paying attention and he wound up throwing me into the path of a rock that slammed into my leg and broke the bone and bruised it really bad._ ~~_He didn't even care that I was crying or in pain, he grabbed me by my shirt and shook me and yelled at me. Screamed at me._ ~~ _He was really worried, I had scared him and he reacted poorly._

_Now I can't walk anymore until I'm healed up. At least he's been really nice to me since we got home! He's been keeping me in the bedroom since I can't walk up and down the stairs by myself yet. He's been staying home from work a lot to tend to my needs, but Papyrus is upset that I'm not cooking anymore because he really liked my cooking. I can't wait for my leg to be healed so I can start cooking and cleaning again. The house looks awful. And I want to go for my walks again, being cooped up here is driving me nuts._

~~_I love Sans._ ~~

**_Diary Entry 25_ **

_My leg's feeling better! I think it's almost completely healed, and I can even go up and down the stairs on my own finally, which means I can actually leave the bedroom and cook! I've been cooking when I can, but I've been having to sit down a lot when my leg starts acting up. Papyrus is glad that I'm cooking again, and he's tried to get me to watch TV with him a few times. I've been finding ways to get out of it and keeping my distance from him_ ~~_because I don't want to upset Sans and make him yell at me again._ ~~ _He seemed miffed about it, but..._

 _I asked Sans if he would go for a walk with me, but he said no and that I should really stay home too. He says I'm favoring my other leg too much, and that walking while not fully healed could make my leg worse. I guess he's right_ ~~_but I think he just doesn't want me to leave_ ~~ _~~.~~ So I stayed home, and we watched a few movies. he looked upset, I think he was really shaken seeing me at the waterfall. Like he was going to lose me too, but he wasn't going to. _

_I love him, I wouldn't do that to him._

_I think I'll ask him about going for a walk again later._

**_Diary Entry 36_ **

_He really doesn't like it when I ask him about going for walks. He keeps changing the subject when I ask, or he says we should do something different like watch a stupid movie or play a stupid board game. It's getting really frustrating because now he wants me to ask permission even if I want to go for a walk on my own. I tried to go out once without him and_ _he ~~threw me against the wall and screamed at me for trying to escape and locked me in the bedroom for hours~~ _ _got really upset about it._

_I think I'm gunna tell him no, see how he likes it. He'd been a real horndog this week, but I think if I withhold I can get him to let me go for a walk._

**_Diary Entry 37_ **

~~_He didn't listen to me when I said no. He didn't listen to me at all. He pinned me down and he forced me to do it as though I were back at the bar, as though I was the same whore I had always been. I can't believe it, I can't believe he really did it. He said he could feel how badly I wanted him, and I did because I always do. He said I was just being a stubborn bitch and he needed to remind me how much I loved him. How much he loves me. He said he could feel how good I was feeling through our Bond._ ~~

~~_But I said No. I said No over and over._ ~~

_Sans does not like being told no._

**_Diary Entry 48_ **

_I tried to go for a quick walk alone when Sans was at work. He caught me._

_..._

_I don't think I'm ever going to walk again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys weren't really expecting anything good because ??? like have you read the tags?


End file.
